


Only A Moment

by BlackInkOnly



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkOnly/pseuds/BlackInkOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel has been serviced as Hopes guard for a while now. Until one day he turns his back for only a moment, it’s then, that everything fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noel has been service as Hopes guard for a while now. Until one day he turns his back for only a moment; it’s then, that everything fell apart. 

Noel took a deep breath and savored the smell of pastries that drifted their way from the bakery across the way in Grand Avenue. It was wonderful. He looked over at Hope who had taken notice. 

“Would you like to go in, Noel?” Hope smiled and nodded towards the bakery. 

“That sounds tempting,” Noel replied staring at the goods shop with longing, “but I’m on duty. Besides, you have somewhere you need to be soon. Maybe after I escort you there I’ll take a trip back.”

Hope nodded politely. He felt a small tinge of guilt from holding Noel back, but if he protested  it would start the same long winded, but civilized, argument between him and Noel. The hunter carried a huge sense of duty and was  hired by the Academy specifically to see to it that Hope was protected. As much as Hope preferred Noel’s company to that of a couple security guards he couldn’t help but want more freedom for his body guard. This was a new place to him and he should have the chance to explore it. He sighed and continued his walk back to the Academy building. 

Noel stayed by Hopes’ side. He had been a guard for Hope for a couple weeks now and matching the directors pace was second nature at this point. It was a nice casual stroll most of the time. When he did hurry, Noel admittedly struggled to keep up. Hope was a little taller and most of his height was in his legs which allowed a longer stride that Noel didn’t have. For now, there wasn’t much to worry about. 

They reached the most crowded area of Grand Avenue which bustled with life as usual for weekend afternoon. People left and right were smiling and greeting the somewhat celebrity Academy Director. Noel was used to Hope getting all that attention. He never fully understood why Hope needed a guard. Sure he was a very important person, but everyone liked him. He had the respect of his peers and the general public was always more than happy to see him. 

They turned a corner and walked into a shaded and much less crowded area. Noels’ eyes caught another person in an Academy uniform walking their way. The man stopped in front of Hope and initiated polite conversation. Noel felt like a third wheel. Hope was always kind enough to introduce him but no one paid him much mind. Eventually, as it always does, the conversation turned into something much more philosophical than Noel could ever hope to understand. He looked around, glad they had at least stopped in the shade to talk. He heard a hissing noise come from an alley not far away. He took a couple steps in that direction and heard voices. A few more steps and he could see down into the alleyway. 

Two girls about fourteen were huddle together and looking up at a small nook about one-story up the side of the building. They were fretting over something. Noel took a quick glance back at Hope who was still talking. Their eyes met and Noel could see Hopes’ eyes asking if everything was alright. Noel lifted his finger telling Hope he’d be back in a minute. He made his way down the alley to the two girls. They saw him approaching and at the sight of his blade they started to back away. 

“No, no it‘s OK.” Noel put his hands up showing them he wasn’t truly armed. “I‘m just here to make sure you guys are alright. What‘s wrong?”

The two girls were about the same height. One had blonde hair cut short. The other was very red-headed, but she too had a short cut. Trends were big in Academia. 

The red-head pointed up at the window sill about 15 feet off the ground. “Sasha‘s kitty is stuck in the window!” 

Noel looked up and saw the cat curled up in fear on the narrow window sill. It was small enough to fit in your hands. If the poor thing tried to jump it would most certainly break something if it survived at all. Noel grimaced, “How exactly did our friend manage to get up there?”

The blonde spoke up, “It was that stupid Jackson kid. He picked up my kitty and threw her up there. She almost fell! We can‘t figure out how to get her down. We tried a stick but she just keeps swatting it away! If she would just jump down!”

Noel shook his head, “She‘s far too small to just jump down. She‘d get hurt bad.” He kept looking and found that about a foot away from the window a pipe ran down the side of the building and into the ground. It wasn’t very big but it looked sturdy enough. 

“OK,” Noel said with a smile to try and ease the distraught young ladies, “I‘m going to try and climb that pipe and get her down. Just in case something happens I need you guys to be ready to catch do you understand? You can‘t be afraid to grab her.” 

They girls looked at each other and nodded. 

Noel walked over to the pipe and wrapped his hand around it. It was a little bigger than he had hoped but he could still get a decent grip on it. He noticed that it stuck out from the building just enough that his fingers could fit behind it. He put his foot on the wall, got his grip and pulled himself up. After a few steps up the wall he could see the cats eyes on him. Noel chewed on the inside of his cheek and knew there was no way this cat would trust him. He turned his head and looked down at the girls. “So what‘s this cats name?”

“Fluffy Bottom!” said the blonde girl with a desperate hope in her eyes. Soon she’d have her… Fluffy Bottom back. 

Noel grimaced again. Fluffy Bottom. There was no manly way to say that. With any luck he could just get away with ‘Here kitty, kitty.’

He adjusted his grip and continued to climb. Soon he was within reaching distance of the window. The poor white cat curled up even more and mewed helplessly. Noel reached out slowly, “Here… kitty. Come here kit-”

“Call her Fluffy Bottom! Maybe she‘ll recognize her name!” said the girls.

Noel exhaled, “Here.. Fluffy Bottom. It‘s ok-Fluffy Bottom. I won‘t hurt you.”  He reached out and almost made contact with the cat when she lashed out her claws and scratched Noel. He pulled his hand back and muttered softly, “Stupid cat. No wonder you have stupid name.” He felt the hand that still had a hold of the pipe grow weak. He’d been hanging on too long. 

He reached out, ignoring the cats protest, and grabbed a hold of its scruff. He lifted the cat off the window sill and pulled towards him. The cat curled up it’s feet and tails, surrendering to the strong hand of her hero. Noel tucked her under his arm and did the best he could to scoot down the pipe one handed. When he reached about six feet above the ground he just jumped. 

The moment he landed he was berated by the two girls who threw affection and kisses all over the poor tiny cat. They were grateful and kept thanking Noel in between little kitty kisses.  Noel smiled and motioned for the girls to move along out of the alley. They turned and headed back to the shaded are where Hope was having his conversation. Noel was right behind them. As they turned the corner Noel saw the walkway empty. He stopped. The girls took noticed and looked at him. “Mister is everything alright?” 

Noel looked around, there was no sign of Hope. The girls looked around as well hoping to help Noel find whatever he had lost. From behind them came a loud clatter. They all turned to look in the direction of the noise. Two hooded figures ran from around the corner of another alleyway connected to the area and sped off without looking back. The blonde girl walked up to stand next to Noel, “Who are those guys?”

Noel looked down at her. His gut was telling him something was wrong and these girls didn’t need to be here. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her the opposite direction, “You girls get out of here and head straight home, alright?”

They could tell he was serious and their expressions changed to fear. They nodded and hurried off back into the bright light of the afternoon. 

Noel bit his lip. He prayed that it was nothing. Hopes’ unexplained absence said differently. He ran ahead and caught site of the alley where the two figures and come from. He turned the corner and saw trash cans knocked over, the contents spilled across the alleyway. He didn’t see anything off hand and cautiously walked closer. His ears picked up on a sound. It was the sound of ragged breathing. His jaw dropped. 

_No._

He ran towards the cans and soon he saw what laid behind them. It was Hope. Noel froze in fear. He caught sight of a small pool of blood and leapt over the cans to Hopes’ side. The directors eyes were closed and he was laboring to breath. His hand was pressed against a wound that ran from his left shoulder to just over his heart. The small gash on his forehead that ran parallel to his hairline was also bleeding.  Noel could tell he had been hit on his cheekbone. The bruise was already forming. 

Noel reached down to touch him but he held back not knowing what other injuries he had. He looked around, there was no one in sight. He wondered desperately what to do. He looked back down and whispered, “Hope, can you hear me?”

Hope tried to reply but all that escaped was a small cough and an agonizing cry. Noels’ heart dropped. He left him alone and this is what happened. Out of options Noel cried out for help at the top of his lungs hoping with all his heart someone heard him. He refused to leave Hopes’ side once again. 

A moment later two older men came running around the corner to his left. They saw Hope on the floor. One of them told the other to run for help and then came over to sit by Noel. 

“What happened?” Asked the man in a rough voice. 

Noel shrugged, he was at a loss for all words. “I just.. I turned around for just a second and..” his voice cracked. 

The man looked down and his eyes grew wide. “It‘s the director?!”

Noel felt worse. He had treated Hope like a friend for so long and now he was realizing that before him was the beaten and broken body of someone very important not just to him, but to the entire city full of people. 

It wasn’t long before the other man returned with two soldiers. Noel rested his hand ever so gently on Hopes’ shoulder. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, “I am so, so very sorry.”

Hope tried to open his eyes but the cut across his forehead stung with any movement. He coughed again and grit his teeth, the throbbing pain of his cheek became worse as it started to swell. He wanted to tell Noel it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t. A sudden surge of pain ran through him as he tried to move his leg. He pulled his arms in closer, unknowingly pulling his shoulder away from Noels’ touch. 

Noels’ stomach fell. Hope was pulling away from him. Of course he was angry. He had every right. The soldiers moved in and elbowed Noel out of the way as they examined Hope. Noel backed up against the wall. He wanted to just disappear. His face felt red with shame. He had let everyone down. It was the grace of the Etro that Hope wasn’t dead at this moment.

A white vehicle parked at the end of the alley and paramedics came rushing in. They began to look Hope over. A third paramedic rolled a stretcher over and collapsed it as close to the ground as it would go. They counted and on three the lifted Hope off the ground. The terrible scream of pain echoed in Noels ears. It was deafening. His heart tore in two and he couldn’t bear to look as Hope was wheeled off. 

Once on the stretcher Hope forced his eyes open. He looked around, squinting in pain. He was looking for Noel. He expected him to be by his side coming with him in to the hospital. All he saw were white jackets. Behind them, grower smaller and smaller as he became more distant; was Noel. He stood with his arms limp at his sides; his bowed in defeat. 

——-

Noel leaned against the alley wall and slid down to the floor. Hope was in good hands. He was thankful for that much. The two soldiers stared down at him. They wanted to ask what happened but from the looks of it Noel wasn’t going to give any answers just yet. One of their radios went off. Noel knew the voice; it was Commander Hobson. His voice was a big as the man it belonged to. 

“I just received word Director Estheim has been injured. Can someone confirm?”

The soldier picked up his radio and responded, “Sergeant Jones speaking sir. I can confirm. We are unsure of the situation but he has been received by Emergency Vehicles and is en route to the hospital.”

“State your location Sergeant.”

“We are in the alleyway off Grand Avenue approximately the 400 block.”

There was silence for a moment. Noel knew it was coming, “Where‘s Kreiss?”

They looked at Noel. He felt like he was going to be sick. “He‘s here sir.”

“He’s with you? What‘s his status?”

Noel looked up at the soldier and shrugged. He has no excuse for his lack of injury. This was not going to end well. 

“He‘s fine, sir…”

Silence. That was the worst. When someone like Hobson wasn’t yelling then you knew you were in for it. Noel swallowed hard. He was taking too long to respond. His heart began to race. The soldiers looked at each other. They knew the silence as well as he did. Finally the response came and it was the last thing anyone wants to hear from Commander Hobson. 

“I want him in my office. Now.”

Noel pulled himself up without delay and began walking to the military station. It wasn’t far. Even if he tried to drag his feet he’d be there far too soon. With the Commander waiting on him anymore than a couple minutes and things would just get worse. He was thankful for his empty stomach otherwise he’d lose whatever it held within it. Behind him the soldiers followed a few steps back. 

He had his company long enough to make it to the building. Once he was in the door the other two left. No one wanted to be around when the ‘Hob-bomb’ went off. 

News had already spread around within the military and everyone was glaring at Noel with dissecting eyes. How was he going to explain Hope being hospitalized when his body guard had not even a scratch on him. He knew what they were thinking; danger came along and Noel threw Hope out under the bus to save himself. What other reason could there be, seeing as how body guards knew better than to leave their target all alone. 

He came to the heavy dark wood door. Behind it was, well, he didn’t know what. He knocked once before the terrifying voice came at him. “Come in.” It was short and rough. 

Noel placed his hand in front of the sensor to open the door. As it opened, his heart clenched at the thought that Hope wasn’t there with him. It already felt like he was far away in a long lost place being tormented by the pain of his injuries while Noel was helpless to do anything for him. Whatever Noel got, he deserved. 

Even in his chair, the Commander was enormous in stature. He towered easily over Hope who seemed tall enough to Noel. He had fierce amber eyes  and a short straight-top haircut that made his face look square. He was snarling, bad. 

The door shut behind Noel and the firestorm was as sudden, as it was fierce. 

“I want to know what happened right now!” The Commander could project his voice loud enough that he never did have to actually yell at anyone. 

“I.. uh…” Noels throat ran dry and he tried to swallow but is mouth wouldn’t let him. “I don’t-”

“Yes you do, Kriess. You know damn well and I want to hear it now!”

“I didn‘t… see it, sir.” 

“You didn‘t see what? Speak up! Explain to me how the Academy Director ends up lying some backstreet alleyway!”

“We were on our way to the Academy, sir. It… was a shortcut and- he stopped to talk to someone.”

“Who?” The Commanders’ face was red. His breathing was hard and his he was hitting the desk with his hand so hard Noel was sure it would break through. 

Damn. Hope always did introductions. Noel just didn’t remember names. He felt like an even bigger let down. If that was possible. “I don‘t remember-”

“You don‘t remember?!”

“It was someone from the Academy. I assumed-”

“NO Noel! You don‘t assume-you never assume anything! You better start remembering what the hell happened-now!” 

Noel looked down at the floor. He was frustrated. He felt his lip quiver and bit it back. “He was dressed in Academy attire sir and Hope greeted him by name. He-he was about…” Noel closed his eyes and tried to remember just what exactly the man looked like. “five-foot nine inches.” He tried to swallow again but his throat protested, “Dark hair, blue eyes.”

“Well thank Etro for that because now all we have to do is line up everyone last male with average height that has dark hair and blue eyes!”

Noel rubbed his forehead. It was pounding. “I‘m sorry I-”

“No! You don‘t apologize to me. I‘m not the one laid up in a hospital bed! He‘s the Director!”

“I know”

“One of the most important figure heads in this city-”

Noels mind flashed Hopes’ smiling face. Maybe if they had gone into the bakery like he asked none of this would have happened. “I know..” Noels’ voice was getting smaller and weaker. 

“and you left him to die in a gutter!-”

“I know!!” Noel voice was louder than he wanted. He was losing control of himself. He knew how important Hope was, but no one knew just how important the director was to Noel. “I know what I did. I can’t give you some kind of excuse. I wasn’t there! I-” he inhaled and stared at the floor to fight back the sadness that threatened to strangle him, “I failed Director Estheim, you and the entire city of Academia. I should have never been trusted with him in the first place.” 

“Well you’re damn right about that!” The Commander stood up and took a deep breath. “It‘s your lucky day, Kreiss. Since you are not an official member of the military the best I can do now is suspend you indefinitely. However, you are considered under the person supervision of the Director himself and when he is in well enough condition I‘ll let him do the honor of throwing you out into the street! Now get out! Someone from the department will be by tomorrow to speak with you.”

Noel didn’t waste anytime leaving. He walked as fast as he could through the building, ignoring the stares that followed him. He went through the door and was bombarded by the bright afternoon sun. People were in small groups everywhere having hushed conversations, all of which stopped when they laid eyes on Noel. He turned and immediately headed for home. 

His apartment was small but welcoming. Noel was glad to be alone. He tossed his swords  aside and sat on the couch. He wanted so badly to know how Hope was doing, but he had no right going to the hospital. What would he even say once he got there? Would they even let him in? He even wondered for a moment if Hope really will get rid of him. 

He clutched a small couch pillow and closed his eyes. The image of Hope pulling away in the alley was still fresh in his mind. He was tormented by memories of Hope, good ones and bad, as he gave up on the couch and waiting for his will to strengthen. Eventually his eyes fell closed and he went to sleep. 

The phone rang. Noel startled awake and looked out the window. It was dark already. As the phone rang a second time he glanced at the clock next to the couch. It was 8pm on the dot. He felt too weak to get up and answer. He let it ring again and again until finally it stopped. 

He turned on the television  and found a channel that wasn’t showing the news. He didn’t pay any attention to the show itself. He stared past the screen to a vast invisible space and his mind tuned out. 

The phone rang again. Noel was back to the present and he looked again at the clock. It was 9pm also on the dot. He wondered for a moment if it was the Commander. Perhaps he changed his mind about letting Hope be the one to put him on the chopping block. He glared at the phone and muttered, “If you want to fire me that bad you bastard you can come to my house and do it.” The phone continued to ring until it stopped. 

Noel decided he couldn’t stay in his house with phone threatening to ring at him. It was dark and most people would be home by now except those who enjoy company at the bars. He changed into a pair khakis and a loose sweatshirt. On his way out the put on a ball cap hoping that no one would immediately recognize him in normal clothes. 

The night was cool and it was nice to breathe some fresh air. Noel deliberately avoided the busiest of areas and didn’t dare set foot in Grand Avenue. He just kept walking. Every so often he would turn onto a street to change direction. Unknowingly he had gone in a massive circle and ended up a block away from his home again. He decided to turn in for the night. As the door opened the phone was in mid-ring. He looked over at the clock and sure enough it was 10pm. 

He walked past it and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He waited until the phone stopped ringing. He started to remove his clothes. He had been so tensed all day that his muscles were sore. He decided on a long hot shower before bed. 

Once he was dressed  he collapsed onto the bed. He turned off the light and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he tossed and turned before he finally fell asleep. Eleven o’clock came and went, with no phone call. 

—

The sunrise peeked in through the window and blared light onto Noels’ face. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. Without warning the phone struck again. 

“You have got to be kidding me…” Noel muttered as he sat up in bed. He looked at his bedroom door and debated answering it. He just felt too tired. He leaned against the headboard as listened to it ring until once again it stopped. 

—

Hope reached to the bedside table and hung up the phone. His fingers lingered on the receiver for a moment before he pulled his hand back. Still, there was no answer. All he could do, was try again in an hour. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope hung up the phone once again. After four tries that day he was feeling unsure. He wanted to know how Noel was doing but he was worried that this was a bit over zealous for him. He decided to go about things another way. Hope felt a little hurt that he had not been visited by him but more so he was worried that Noel was being mistreated or deliberately kept away. 

He was having a hard enough time in the hospital. He considered himself independent and at every turn he was being coddled. The doctors’ only came in long enough to tell him what was happening and nurses were instructed to keep chatter to a minimum to allow the Director ample rest.  There were two soldiers stationed outside the door but they were instructed not to speak at all. Anytime he tried to call for information he was politely told not to worry and just know that it was being taken care of and his job right now was to rest and fully recover. It was infuriating. The only good that came of it was after Alyssa’s one visit she was bombarding him so much she was politely asked to stay away for a while. 

He picked up the phone and dialed a different number. 

His receptionist answered. She was always so cheerful over the phone. “Hope Estheims‘ office, this is Margaret speaking.”

“Margaret, it’s Hope.”

“Director!” She seemed delightfully surprised, “How are you doing? Don‘t you worry about a thing here I‘ve cleared your schedule indefinitely while you‘re on leave. I‘m taking care of everything! I even watered your plants this morning.”

“Thank you. Actually I called because I need your help.”

About an hour later Hope saw the door to his room creep open slowly. The first thing he saw was Margarets’ long black hair as she peeked in and looked around cautiously. After seeing Hope was alone she walked in and straightened her posture. She pushed her glasses up her nose and closed the door. 

Hope looked around the room himself, “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all Director,” Margaret said in a serious tone, “just making sure that you were alone. You made this sound urgent. I came as fast as I could.”

She walked casually over to the bed and pulled up a chair. She glanced around again and cleared her throat before producing a folder she had hidden inside her jacket, “I found everything you wanted.” She said in a hushed voice. 

Hope grabbed the folder with an eagerness she picked up on immediately. He opened it and started reading the contents. “So Noel is on suspension for now…” 

“Yes, sir.” Margaret reported,  “However, word around the military building is Commander Hobson has already started the paperwork for his termination. He can‘t do it himself but he is convinced that you‘re already on board with it. They even heard that he plans on ‘giving you the honors’ when it comes to delivering the news to Noel himself.”

Hope read the report about the incident. It was short. It stated simply that Noel abandoned his duties which lead to an unsafe circumstances which caused of Hope’s injuries. 

Margaret knew Hopes‘ expression well enough to know that he was not happy. She tried to alleviate the situation. “I‘m surprised that no one has been by to speak with you about the incident Director. Today they‘re speaking with Noel but no one imagines that he‘ll have any concrete details.” Hopes’ expression remained unchanging. 

She swallowed, “Maybe you should offer to speak with them. Most people think that you‘re in worse shape than you are. If maybe you told them what happened…” she trailed off and watched as Hope closed the folder, “Sir if I may ask, what did happen?”

Hope ran his fingers over the bandage that wrapped around his forehead. This was his fault, not Noels’. 

“We were on our way back to the Academy. I had run into Professor Dunham in a walkway where we were taking a small shortcut. We started to talk and Noel saw something down an adjacent alleyway. A few moments later the professor realized what time it was and had to go. I started walking towards Noel to see if everything was OK. A few feet down the walkway I noticed a women running from another area. She looked frightened. I looked over and saw Noel climbing a pipe that ran down the building. He looked like he was helping two younger ladies that were there. I debated for a moment before I decided to go after her. I supposed I didn‘t think much of it. 

As I approached the area I saw two hooded figures walking out of the alley going through what must have been then woman’s purse. By the time I registered it they had seen me. They drew a gun and told me not to move. I complied with their demands and went into the alley. At first I assumed they would rob me as well however, they realized I had nothing of value. They started to throw punches, I ended up on the floor. One of the gentleman pulled a knife and started to swing. I begged them to stop and finally made meaningful eye contact with one of them. It was a moment later they realized who I was. His companion got scared and tried to pull him off of me. During their struggle they turned over the trashcans and then made a run for it. I supposed with that noise they knew they would be found.”

“I‘m so sorry Director that sounds awful.”

Hope sighed. “If I had stayed where I was or even pulled Noel away from what he was doing and hadn‘t gone alone things wouldn‘t be this way. It‘s my own fault. That‘s why you‘re here. I‘m desperate to speak with him and set things right. He‘s… a dear friend. However he has not been by and I think he may be avoiding me although now I think it‘s because of what the Commander said. I just want to make sure that he too is alright. I can‘t stand the thought that he‘s being mistreated over my own mistake. Will you help me?”

Margaret nodded, “Of course, sir. I know that I‘m just your receptionist but I‘m flattered you would trust me to help you.”

Hope let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you. You have been a huge help to be since I‘ve been here. I‘d like to think that we‘re friends.”

She smiled, “Me too, sir. I’ll find him.” She stood up and saluted Hope.  “Where should I start?”

“Lucky for you Margaret I know where he lives. You won‘t have to make another trip to the military building for information.” Hope wrote down his address and handed it to her. 

Margaret made her way to the elevator and glanced down at the paper. She couldn’t help but notice Hopes’ expression as he talked about Noel. It took Hope a moment to find words for Noel and it was ‘a dear friend’. Something about the was he said it so distantly she wondered if that wasn’t quite the expression he was looking for. 

Suddenly her face flushed red. No. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She felt a giddy sensation take over her stomach. The director has a boy crush. She was a huge sucker for romance. 

It‘s just like in the movies! Two lovers torn apart by disaster both dying to see one another but  misunderstandings and obligations were in the way. Now the strong soldier was on the verge of being fired and forever stripped of his duties to protect his love. She cuddled the piece of paper against her cheek and her lips curled into a smile. Boy love… how absolutely perfect. The elevator doors opened to reveal her awkward moment to those inside about to walk out. She pulled at her jacket and walked casually into the elevator. After pushing up her glasses she made sure she was all business as she left the building.

——

Noel laid out across the couch and watched as the time changed to 3:01 without a phone call. It was the second hour in a row that the phone didn’t ring. Maybe whoever it was finally gave up. Now all he had to worry about was someone showing up at the door. 

He wondered again what Hopes’ condition was. He was in good hands and getting hurt in Academia wasn’t like getting hurt back in the Dying World. Surely the Director of all people would be taken care of.

He wanted to see him. Maybe if he just stopped by for a moment, if only to apologize, perhaps they would let them in. But would Hope accept his apology? 

He sat upright and resented the feeling in his chest when his heart dropped. It happened every time he thought of Hope. He wanted so badly to take it all back. Hope was his friend. Since the moment he came here Hope was helping him. Noel had always thought that being his guard was his way of repaying all he had done. Noel wanted so badly to make it all up. He wanted to burst in, apologize and pull Hope into an embrace. 

His heart skipped. He felt embarrassed  for assuming he would hug the director. They were friends; a handshake would probably be what happened. 

Someone knocked at the door. Noel groaned, the time had finally arrived. He stood up and walked over to the door. He didn’t want to open it but he had to. One the other side was a military officer in professional attire. His expression told Noel he wasn’t any happier with him than anyone else was at the moment. 

The officer wore a small snarl, “Noel Kreiss I assume.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, I am here to question you about the incident and explain the details of your suspension.” The officer opened his folder and began to look for his starting point.

Noel was already annoyed. “With all do respect I know what it means to be suspended.”

The officer glared, “Oh, I see. Well, the Commander seems to think you would benefit from a detailed explanation. Just so there‘s no more misunderstandings about your position.”

Noel clenched his fist, the nerve of this guy. Suddenly his attention was pulled away by the appearance of a young women coming up behind the soldier. She was walking on her toes to see over his shoulder and get a look inside of Noels’ apartment. 

The soldier took notice and turned around. Margaret jogged up to them and smiled politely. “Hello, my name is Margaret Jones.”

The soldier looked her over and replied flatly, “With all do respect Margaret you will have to come back later. I need to speak with Mr.Kreiss at the moment.”

Margaret didn’t take kindly to his tone. “With all do respect, sir I am here to retrieve Noel and take him back with me.” She turned towards Noel, “If you will come with me Noel.”

The soldier stepped in front of her and leaned in, “You are interrupting a military investigation. Please come back another time. That is an order.”

Margaret snarled, “I hate to do this to you soldier but I‘m pulling rank!”

For a moment the officer was dumbfounded, “Excuse me?” 

“I am on specific orders from Academy Director Hope Estheim himself. I was told to find Noel Kreiss immediately and tell him that the Director requests to see him. If you have issue with this you‘re welcomed to speak with the Director yourself but I warn you he is not in good health and does not appreciate being bothered!” She pushed up her glasses coolly as she reached for Noel’s wrist, pulling him out of the apartment and past the soldier. Luckily Noel had mind to grab a hold of the doorknob and pull the door closed behind him.

Margaret lifted her chin and looked the soldier over, “Good day, sir.”

As they were walking away Noel turned to her, “Hope wants to see me?”

“Yes, he has been trying to call since yesterday. He was afraid something had happened to you as well.”

Noel inhaled deeply and rubbed his face with his hands. All those calls. It was Hope all along. If I had just answered them. “Is he… doing alright?”

Margaret nodded, “He suffered injuries of course but other than his walking cast and some stitches he seems to be fine.”

Noel was relieved that he wasn’t in some sort of critical condition. Although the though of Hope stitched up and in a walking cast was painful in itself. 

Noel shook his head, “Why is he worried about me?”

Margaret shrugged, “Well, you‘re…” She smiled, “a dear friend of his. Also he‘s never been a believer in the whole ‘no news is good news’  idea. He likes to stay updated.”

She saw the distant look in Noels’ eyes. Something was wrong. It was heart breaking to see such sadness. She tried to alleviate his anxiety, “He‘ll be so glad to see you. I‘m sure of it.”

Noel felt his cheeks flush. The prospect of seeing Hope smiling on the other side of that hospital door was enough to make his smile, even if it was just a little bit.

—-

The trip to the hospital was fairly silent. However, once Noel and Margaret stepped off the elevator that silence was broken by a horrible sound.

Outside of Hopes’ door, the two guards, who would normally be at attention on either side, were backed away looking at each other. All down the hallway nurses and guests were huddle together, everyone’s eyes were on the door. Margaret darted towards the room with Noel close behind. Within a few feet it was undeniable; that awful sound, was someone yelling. It was deep and commanding voice that stood alone as if having a one-sided conversation. 

Margaret stood in front of the door and tried to listen. To her, the voice was unrecognizable. But for Noel it only took one second to recognize that ungodly tone. It was once the voice directed at him.

It was Hobson. 

Noel elbowed relentlessly past Margaret and threw open the door causing it to swing back and hit the wall with a loud enough sound that it stifled the conversation; if you could call it that. 

Noels eyes immediately went to Hobson. He was standing at the foot of the bed with a folder in his hand. His eyes were bulging and his ugly twisted face was red. For a moment, Noel regretted having left his weapon at home. Hobson turned to stare at what he considered a most inconvenient intruder. 

“Just what the hell are you doing here Kreiss?”

Hope answered the question with a tone that he reserved for moments of true anger and disgust, “I asked him to come here, and now… I will ask you to leave.” Hope was breathing heavily with a hand on his side. The previous argument was draining enough and Noels presence was not up for discussion.

Margaret tip-toed in during the silence before the Commander began to barrel his way out of the room. About halfway Hope gave one last request, “Leave the folder, Commander.”

Hobson stopped dead in his tracks. He considered  it for a moment before dropping the folder on the floor, deliberately scattering its bright red pages, before making his exit. 

Noels’ eyes followed him as he left the room. He felt adrenaline rush to his heart and pump through his body filling him with the same high he got when it was time to fight. It took every ounce of his will not to chase that man and end him with his bare hands. Hobson could spend a thousand years in Noels ear saying all the horrible things he wanted…

But no one talked to Hope like that. This wasn’t over. 

Noel kept his eyes on Hobson as he made his way down the hall. His visual was interrupted by Margaret closing the door as quietly as possible. There had already been enough noise for today. 

Noel blinked hard to settle himself. He took a few steps back and turned to face Hope. 

The sight, for him, was overwhelming. Hope sat upright in bed clutching his side with a gauze wrapped hand. Bandages wrapped around his head and peeked out from under his shirt collar. His pale face was blemished by a purple, slightly raised, area on his cheekbone. One leg was sticking out from under the blanket. That leg was wrapped in a large black walking cast that went from his knee to the end of his foot leaving only his toes exposed at the end. 

Hope saw Noels’ face drop as he took in what must have been a pitiful sight. He straightened his posture trying to tell him that everything was fine. He leaned his head forward and tried to catch Noels’ attention. Now that he was here, the director couldn’t find the words he held so firmly before. He parted his lips and said the only thing he could think of. The name came out shaky and unsure, “Noel…”

The sound of Hopes’ voice pulled Noel out of his daze and opened a floodgate of words that the hunter couldn’t get out fast enough, “This is all my fault. This should have never happened; not to you. I should have stayed with you and protected you. Now…” He stepped towards to injured man and reached out to touch him. He pulled back just as he did in the alley. Hope was before him, broken and bruised. Noel feared that touching him would shatter all that remained of his dear friend. Instead he wrapped his arms around himself and looked Hope over once again. 

“Noel, this isn’t your fault.” Hopes’ voice was small, as it always was.

“Yes it is. I left you-”

“That doesn‘t matter,” Hope replied desperately.

“Yes it does!” Noel fell to one knee on the side of the bed and rested his hands on the edge. “The moment I turned by back on you I turned by back on your safety.”

Hope tried to protest but Noel raised his hand. His eyes begged the director to let him finish.

“Anything that happened after that moment may not have been my doing, but the fact that you were alone was all my fault. You should never be alone. You don‘t deserve it.”

There was a small knock on the door. Noel stood up and turned to look. Margaret, who had been silently gathering the paper contents of the Commanders folder stood up and reached over cautiously to turn the knob. She cracked the door and was relieved to see it was the doctor. 

The tall dark headed physician came into the room with a most dissatisfied look. “I hear there was some commotion.” His eyes shifted between Margaret and Noel. Without knowing the prior events he assumed those in his presence were to blame. “It‘s time for Director Estheim to rest. He has had enough visitors for today.” 

Margaret didn’t need to be told twice. She was thankful to go. After a small bow to both Hope and the doctor she left the folder on a small table by the door and scurried out. Noel turned back to Hope and pursed his lips. “He‘s right…”

Hope reached out and grabbed Noels’ wrist. “No.” It came out much more sudden than he wanted. He also noticed his grip was much more desperate than he would ever let on. He pulled his hand back and smoothed over his voice, “Please, you just got here. I‘ve been waiting to speak with you.”

The doctor didn’t object. Unlike the Commander, he knew that what Hope said went without question. He walked over to the other side of the bed and asked Hope if he was feeling alright. He nodded and replied that he was feeling fine for the moment. Inside, Hopes’ heart was fluttering as his burden was lifted and freed now that Noel was back where he belonged; right by his side. 

The doctor continued with a physical exam. He gently pulled Hopes’ hand away from his side and lifted his shirt revealing another horrible valley of purple that hugged his side. 

Noel turned away from the sight. It was getting worse and his guilt was growing stronger. 

“Your X-ray came back and nothing seems broken. At worst I would think that perhaps your rib cage is bruised. I‘ll tell you now, the bruising will start to look worse before it gets better. If you have any second thoughts about anything please let us know and we‘ll be happy to do more tests.”

Hope tried to lift his arm higher to allow the doctor to see him better, but once he reached his limit the pain struck his side and he grimaced. 

“Please Director it‘s quite alright.” The doctor took gentle hold of Hopes’ arm and slowly lowered it. He made his way around the bed. Noel took a few steps back and allowed the doctor to take his place. 

The doctor stalled and looked over at Noel. After turning his attention back to Hope he said in a discreet tone, “Sir I need to look at your stitches so… we‘ll have to remove your shirt.”

Hopes’ eyes fell to his lap and his cheeks flushed. “Yes, of course.” He glanced up at Noel and swallowed. 

Noel raised his eyebrows, “Uh, don‘t mind me.” He took a few steps back and allowed to doctor to pull a privacy curtain around the bed. 

Noel was grateful for the barrier. Stitches made for a gruesome enough mental image if he actually saw Hopes’ fragile form sewn together like a blanket his heart would shatter into countless pieces. The sound of short painful hisses and groans were a torment. Noel ran his hands through his hair and steadily paced in his own small circle. His eyes were drawn to the folder left on the side table. He walked over and lifted the cover. Inside, were red pieces of paper with a big bold heading; ORDER OF TERMINATION. Noel dropped the cover and wished he hadn’t even bothered to look. Finally the doctor said something. 

“It seems to be looking better. It was a deep wound so I‘ll say that they need to stay in at least 6 weeks. Some of the muscle was damaged as well so you‘ll have limited movement in both arms until everything heals up.”

“How much longer do you think I‘ll stay here, doctor?”

“I understand your eager to get back to work but your body has some serious mending to do. I would prefer if you stayed here at least another 36 hours then perhaps we can send you home with a caretaker. I don‘t want you alone for a while. Everyday chores can take a toll on that small fracture in your leg and quite frankly with where you stitches are they can easily rupture. I‘m putting you on bed rest and restricting any travel until I see some serious improvement.”

Noel felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it. 

Hope replied with a saddened tone, “I understand. I supposed I should start looking for help.”

“Don‘t worry Director I‘ll have a list compiled of recommended caretakers for you to look over. But we‘ll save that for tomorrow. I‘ll send a nurse in with something for your pain and I‘d recommend you get some rest.”

It took a few minutes for the doctor to rewrap the stitches on Hopes’ chest and assist him with his shirt. As he pulled away the curtain he suggested that a friend bring him shirts that buttoned down in the front to make the exams much easier on himself. He also reminded Hope that he was more than welcomed to inform the front desk of any unwanted visitors.

The doctor politely nodded towards Noel as he excused himself from the room. Noel turned back to Hope. The director had always projected energy, optimism and constant thought through his face, but now it was just worn and sad. 

Noel took his seat next to the bed and wanted to badly to take Hope by the hand, but he denied himself the chance and convinced his mind that he didn’t deserve it. His throat felt dry and he was without words. But this time Hope was the one confident enough to speak. 

“Noel, I want you to listen to me. This-” Hope looked over himself and his injuries before looking back at the guardian, “was a result of my own mistake.” He started at the beginning and told Noel the whole story. Noel felt his stomach tighten as Hope recalled the memory. The gun, the knife and the noise that saved his life. Countless other outcomes poured through Noels mind and he imagine what could have been if only he was by his companions side. 

The urge to take hold of Hopes’ hand was growing stronger. Noel instead locked his hands together and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and look down at the floor. Once Hope was done he lifted his head to see the folder again on the table. A lightheaded feeling overtook him. He stood up and walked over to the folder. 

Hope saw Noel walking away and feared he was leaving again. “Wait! Please don‘t go-”

He was cut off by the hunter turning around with the folder in his hand. You could see the corners of several bright red papers sticking out from the sides. Hope felt his chest drop.  He took a deep breath and glanced back down into his lap. 

He could hear Noel step towards him. Once he was at the side of the bed he gently laid the folder next to Hopes’ hand. A moment later the hunter placed a pen on top of the folder and silently took a step back. 

Hope felt tears well up in his eyes. He had fought so hard with the Commander to keep this from happening and now Noel was surrendering without a word. He wanted so badly to tell the brunette that he could never send him away. He wanted his guard by his side again. He reached for the folder and pulled it onto his lap. He opened the cover and came face to face with the words. He took hold of the pen with a hand that was shaking from an anger that he could no longer contain. 

He placed the tip of the pen at the top left corner and drug it diagonally across the page to the lower right corner. He lifted the pen and place it on the opposite top corner and drug it in the same way creating an X over the page. He placed his hand on the page and slid it off the pile, letting it fall to the floor at Noels feet. He did the same for the next; writing the X and pushing it off. One by one the papers fell onto the floor. 

Noel lifted his head from the sight and saw Hope frantically scribbling his mark over each page in a fury. After defacing a page he pushed it with too much force and cringed with pain. Noel couldn’t stand it any longer. He took a step forward and grab a hold of Hopes’ hand, stopping him before the pen saw its destination in the opposite corner. Noel’s grip was gentle and he used his other hand to push the folder and all the remaining papers off the bed. 

Hope turned away from Noel refusing to let him see the single tear that ran from his eye. The feelings he held inside were overflowing. He wanted so badly to tell Noel that his place by his side wasn’t just for protection; it was for comfort. There was a part of his heart that craved Noels’ attention and affection. Instead he was helpless and bandaged forcing Noel to feel at fault. Why would he want to be sent away in termination? Why couldn’t Noel want to stay as badly as the researcher wanted him to.

Noel released his hold of the researchers hand and wrapped his arm around him to rest gently on his forearm where he knew he wasn’t hurt. The other cradled the uninjured cheek. Afraid to rest is head on Hopes’, Noel settled for a light nuzzle of his nose against his hair. It felt so right to be so close. A part Noel snapped to attention and he pulled away faster than he had reached out. He turned away from the man he was just embracing to hide the pink that settled upon his face.

Without looking back he asked, “What did he say… when you told him no?”

Hope knew who he was referring to. He inhaled a breath that threatened to turn into a sob. He swallowed his sadness and recalled the words of a heartless man, “He said if I didn‘t take action it would give the impression that job abandonment was a negligible offense. That I was lowering the standards of our city. He thinks my lack of conviction is a terrible weakness,” Hope inhaled deeply trying not to succumb in anger once again the stabbing words. “In turn I too would be failing the citizens of Academia… He suggested that a man with more life experience would know better.”  

Noels eyes flickered in rage. He shook his head vigorously, “He‘s wrong; about everything.”

The door opened and a young nurse walked in holding a syringe. She was startled at the sight of red papers littering the floor. She decided to ignore them and casually and made her way over to the bedside. Hope wiped the small trail left behind by his single tear. He politely smiled as the nurse approached him. She took his gauze wrapped hand and removed the bandages slowly. Underneath was the start for an I.V. line. She asked Hope to lay back and relax. 

Hope obliged and rested his head down onto his pillow. The nurse warned that the injection would feel cold and uncapped the syringe. Hope shivered as the icy fluid entered his arm. He looked for Noel and found him immediately. Noel held his gaze trying to comfort him with his eyes. He wanted again to hold Hope close to him. 

Without warning Hopes vision began to blur as the medication took effect. He hated the feeling of loosing control. The nurse pulled the blanket up to his chin and left the room. The director felt his head grow light and his thoughts were fuzzy. He found Noel once again at his bedside and tried to reach out for him. His arm refused to budge more than a few inches. A mumbled escaped from his lips as he continued to fight the sleep that was pulling at him. 

Noel ran his fingers through soft silver hair and whispered lovingly for Hope to succumb to rest. He promised to be here when Hope came to. 

Hope closed his eyes and let it wash over him. The last thing he felt was Noels hands as they gingerly tucked the blanket around him, so he wouldn’t get cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope slowly opened his eyes. He felt drowsy and his stomach was growling. He glanced at the clock as saw that it was just after 5am. When he fell asleep it was still daylight. His arm felt stiff and when he tried to roll over he realized he had a hold of something. It was Noels’ hand. He was still by his side fast asleep in his chair. His head tiled back to rest on the wall with one arm on his lap and the other on the bed, holding tight. 

Hope felt his heart skip. A smile pulled across his face as he gently rubbed his thumb across the skin of his hunters hand. It was smooth and firm. There was only a little bit of light coming in from the hallway through the cracked door. It was just enough to highlight his sleeping companion. He sat upright and looked back down at their embracing hands. He felt his lips tremble; they wanted to kiss the gorgeous flesh. Suddenly his heart pounded in his ears and slowly lifted Noels hand off the bed, bringing it closer to his lips.

“You’re awake.” Noel said and he squeezed Hopes’ hand. 

The director froze in embarrassment. Here he was with Noels hand inches from his face and no good excuse to explain it. He felt his breath labor slightly as fear rushed him. He should never have been so bold. Without warning he released the bronzed hand all together and pulled back. 

Rather than also pulling away, the newly freed hand reached out further so the fingers could get lost in the silvery strands of hair. Hope trembled under the touch and felt passion build within his body. His mouth salivated at the expectation of a kiss he’d only dreamt about. He tilted his head and closed his eyes.

Sadly, Noel could not give himself to his desires. He forced his lips to purse as he stood up. Instead he rested his cheek upon Hopes head and took a deep breath to drown his affection. After a moment, he released his hold and sat back down in his chair. 

The fleeting moment left Hope restless and unfulfilled. Perhaps he had been too forward. This must be Noels’ way of telling him that he felt differently. His actions overall were platonic, but something pulled at the directors heart and told him that something was there. His breathing slowed but his blood rushed faster filling his cheeks with red from regret. It had been so long and took so much strength for him to reach out and all he encountered was a wall. A wall too much like his own. 

“I‘m sorry,” whispered the man with not only a wounded body, but now a wounded heart. “I was out of line. I hope that you don‘t think differently of me.”

Noel looked away, his heart was breaking all over again. He had given up his opportunity and if he didn’t say something he could close that door forever. He just wasn’t ready to let himself out of the prison of guilt he locked himself in. A warrior upbringing had taught him to be too proud to take what he felt he did not deserve.  Hopes’ love was something he wanted; but not until he earned it. 

“You’re not wrong.” Noel turned to look back at him. “What you think you see, is there. Right now I hardly deserve the second chance you‘ve given me to just be your friend. I‘m not ready to accept that I have earned the right to be… anything more.” 

Hope grit his teeth. It was this stupid situation all over again. It was his own fault and now the consequences were adding up to even more. His desperate heart was beating with fury. He tossed off the blanket and threw his over to dangle off the bed. He took advantage of Noels’ closeness and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling at it, silently begging him to come closer. 

Noel resisted, but only for a moment. He stood up and as he did the light from early dawn crept in through the windows. 

Hope slowly edged himself off the bed to stand on his own two feet. His stance at first was shaky but he shifted his weight and stood firm. He was only inches away from is company. Hope refused to believe that his attempt would go in vain. This loss of this chance was not a price the director was willing to pay. Unable to lift his arms to cradle Noel’s face, Hope wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Noel leaned into the embrace but turned his head away. 

“No Noel. I want you to look at me.”

The brunette swallowed hard. He heart was throwing itself against his chest mercilessly begging him to oblige. Slowly his overflowing affection took hold and he turned to stare into light colored eyes. His hands lifted to rest gently on Hopes’ back. For a man of so much muscle, Noel felt so small and so powerless in this embrace. His mind fell into a trance and he was compelled to move mountains  and take possession of the stars if only Hope would ask him to. 

The silver haired man pulled Noel closer, throwing off his balance so he would stumble further into the embrace causing their hips to bump and their thighs to become tangle in one another. He came so close to Hopes’ lips he was sure they had kissed but they didn’t. They froze in their position. Hope  gently brushed his lips over Noels’ and whispered, “I believed you when you said I didn‘t deserve to be alone. Please, don’t leave me alone. If I can’t hold you,” he brushed his fingers along Noels’ spine, “kiss you,” he brushed his lips against the hunters once again, “even if you were by my side. I would still truly be alone.”

Noel was breathless and speechless. He felt his lips tremble and knew that this is what he did to Hope every time he came so close and pulled away. In his mind, he begged not to be left without kiss. 

His wish was granted. Hope hungrily took what was denied to him. He pressed into the kiss with all his strength and gladly toyed with his lovers lips. He felt the vibrations of Noels moan against his teeth and his pulse throbbed in his ears. He pushed further and delved into paradise as he tasted  the hunters tongue. He felt strong fingers push into his back egging him on. The reality of their kiss surpassed even the most  provocative of the dreams that sent his heart to the edge of fulfillment. He felt muscular thighs tremble and knew Noel had succumbed. As he gently pulled away he lingered close and placed kisses on his cheeks and temples until Noel whimpered. Hope nuzzled his nose against his hair, taking in the scent before whispering, “We‘re lovers now.”

—–

As close as he had been to Hope all this time, Noel couldn’t imagine how he missed so many details. The way he nibble on the end of his thumb when he was trying to think. The small growl he made every time he wanted to scratch the itch hiding under his leg cast that he couldn’t get to. The way his cute little toes poking out from that cast wiggled helplessly in his sleep. Even how many times a day Hope would brush the hair out of his face and swear he was getting a haircut soon. Noel could sit and watch all day. 

But that was all he did. Everything the kiss from that morning had promised him he still felt as though  he did not deserve. He felt that initiating anything would be taking advantage. Luckily, Hope was a leader in more ways than one. The director took the helm and never hesitated to reach out for his companions hand or start flirtatious conversation. Noel was almost sure he’d never seen Hope smile so much and he also wasn’t the only one to notice. 

“My my you’re looking much better today Director Estheim.” The nurse smiled politely. “I think all that sleep last night did you well!”

“I didn’t notice how well until the sun came up this morning,” he said, smiling at the private reference. 

“Well it‘s wonderful to see you bright eyed and bushy tailed. Now if your friend will excuse us, I’m here to change your bandages.” 

Noel stood up and excused himself before Hope could say any differently. He pulled the curtain around the bed on his way out. 

He leaned against the wall outside of the room and looked around. The guards by the door weren’t paying any attention to him. He could only imagine what was being said around the military now. It probably wasn’t anything complimentary to him or to Hope. His mind flashed back to Hobson standing at the end of the bed, towering over Hope like a hunter would to intimidate his prey. Noel could feel his muscles twitch as if begging for action. A sigh came out, substituting his choice words for the moment. From down the hall he saw a familiar face coming. 

“Hello Mr,Kreiss,” Margaret said with a smile. 

“Hi.” Noel replied, taking notice as what was in her hand. 

She looked down, “Oh, yes this is for the Director. The doctor had recommended he have shirts that opened in the front. He keeps a few spares in his office after a small lunch accident almost ruined his day a while back. Here you are.” 

She handed them to Noel and for a moment he had to resist burying his face in them. He tightened his grip and blushed at the audacity of his thought process. It was immature and probably a little creepy that he had that reaction to Hopes’ clothes. Seeing as how he refused himself the chance to willingly reach out to him, his clothes were some sort of a substitute; but enough about that. He cleared his throat, “Thanks. He’s in with the nurse now so we can’t go in.”

“That‘s fine I can‘t stay as it is.” She looked over at the guards to make sure they weren’t watching and asked in a cautious whisper, “Is everything OK? I mean, after what happened yesterday…”

Noel nodded, “Yeah, he seems to be alright.” He was afraid to say anything more. Also, he was sure she couldn’t tell her what Hope did for him without flushing red. So he opted for a polite lie, “I‘m not sure what that was about but Hope said not to worry about it.”

Margaret let out a sigh of relief, “That‘s good I was worried. I really do need to go, give him my best please.”

“Yeah, I will.” 

Margaret waved as she made her way down the hall to the elevators. Noel wasn’t sure how much time had passed so he decided to head back. The door was cracked but he couldn’t remember if he left it that way. He heard talking and figured it was safe. 

The nurse was talking an unsure voice, “So, would you like me to find someone to help you?”

Noels heart raced. Hope need help and he was going to ask someone else. This wouldn’t stand. After everything Hope had done for him it was time to begin his repayment. He was indebted to his new found lover and it was time to start moving those mountains. 

“I‘ll do it!” Noel said as he pulled back the curtain. 

The reaction was, mixed. The nurse was taken back and couldn’t help but leave her mouth hanging open as she searched for words. 

Hope on the other hand reacted by grabbing a pillow and covering himself, although he was fully clothed. His face was flushed. 

“I‘m sorry I didn‘t mean to startle you two,” Noel said hoping to ease the tension. 

The nurse pulled at her shirt and replied first. “I appreciate your offer, sir, but I was going to ask another nurse to assist the Director.”

Noel furrowed his brow, “No that‘s OK I‘ll do it.” He waited for them to comply, but they didn’t. Instead Hopes gaze fell down into his lap as he clutched his pillow. 

Noel was desperate and he wanted so badly to convince them, “Please, I‘ve been waiting for this opportunity all day!”

The reaction got worse. A surprised gasp fell out of Hopes’ mouth and the nurse downright recoiled. After a moment she grabbed  her things silently and scurried out of the room, “You should have everything you need then. The doctor will be here a couple hours.”

The door shut behind her and the next thing Noel knew he was attacked by Hopes’ pillow as it assaulted the side of his head. 

Noel was irritated at the reaction, “Well at least the pain meds are working you don’t seem to have a problem throwing!” 

Hope was sitting upright on the bed with his head bent. He looked up at Noel slowly with vulnerable eyes and grabbed a hold of his own shirt. “Noel please, I don’t think this is the time or place…”

“Place for what? Look, whatever it is I‘ll help you. I owe you that much.” 

Hopes face was suddenly confused, “Wait, you don‘t know what your helping me with do you?”

Noel put his hand on the back of head, “Well no I just got here she said you needed help and I just wanted to be the one that was there for you.”

The director threw himself back to lay across the bed with an enormous sigh of relief. After a moment he let out a small laugh, “You… you don‘t even know what she said.” His laugh got slightly more hysterical. 

“OK no I don‘t know what she said. Please, tell me what I missed!” 

“She wanted to know if I needed assistance in the bathtub.”

Noel body turned rigid and suddenly the scene played out in his head, only this time it was much more horrific. 

_Injured Hope lay in bed , helpless. The sympathetic nurse leaned in and with compassion in her voice she asked the director, “You need to wash up Director! Won‘t you please let me get someone to help you?”_

_Suddenly the curtain pulls back and a rugged man (himself) walks in with a crazed look. “I‘ll do it.”_

_They both gasp in fear as the burly man made his way to the bedside. The nurse pleaded for the poor injured man, “NO! I‘ll ask another nurse, please!”_

_Ignoring her plea Noel reached down to grab a hold of Hopes’ shirt and rip it open exposing his chest, “Please. I‘ve been waiting for this opportunity,” his voice dropped low, “all day…”_

_The nurse goes running from the room and the silver haired victim blushed and let out a small sensual cry as his eyes glistened, “Noel please, I‘m not ready…”_

Pervert. 

That’s the first word that appeared in Noels’ mind. He was a total, unashamed pervert. Now everyone in the hospital was going to be giving him dagger eyes as well. He messed up, bad. He felt the blood drain from his face as his stomach twisted. It was Hope that brought him back. 

“Noel!” 

The hunter snapped to attention and he turned away from Hope to hide his face, “I‘m so sorry I had no idea.” 

“It‘s alright. Please, just find the nurse and explain the situation. She‘ll take care of it. Why don’t you go down to the cafeteria afterwards and get something to eat. It might take your mind off of things.” 

Noel nodded slowly and turned to give Hope back his pillow. To his surprise the director was smiling once again. Seeing his face lit up always filled Noel with happiness. So much in fact he could never help but smile back, even this time. 

…

The trip to the cafeteria was mundane but it did feel good to have something in his stomach. On the elevator ride up he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous that someone else would see Hope without clothes. He hoped it was at least a female that assisted him and not some strapping young man. He bit his lip and was embarrassed to be worried about such a thing. The breath taking kiss from this morning was more than enough assurance that him and Hope were lovers. 

The term in itself made his cheeks flush. It was a scandalous word. It felt exciting and almost terrifying as the same time. Once he and Hope were truly alone, what would happen next? Didn’t lovers…

The doors opened and Noel shook the thoughts as he made his way down the hall. He was cautious enough to knock first this time announcing his arrival. The doctor opened the door to let him in. 

He returned to his place next to Hopes’ bed and smiled warmly at his  _lover_. The researchers hair was still damp but he looked professional in a white button up shirt. He was sitting upright with a smile. 

The doctor handed him a piece of paper, “Here is a list of people that can take care of you once you leave. I still want you on bed rest for at least a few weeks. I‘m going to order another set of labs. If everything looks alright we‘ll start the paperwork to send you home.”

“So I’ll be leaving tonight?” Hope asked joyfully. He glanced at the clock to see it was 4:30. He could probably get Margaret to drop off a few things if he got home soon. 

“I was shooting for tomorrow morning. I still want you to spend one more night for observation. If everything is fine I’ll be here to see you first thing in the morning around 7 and we’ll send you home.”

Hope seemed a little disappointed but it was still better than staying a whole other day. 

The doctor nodded towards his list, “Would you like some time to go over the list?”

“Yes please I‘ll ask the nurse to make note once I‘ve found someone.”

The doctor nodded and excused himself from the room. Once he left Noel couldn’t stand it anymore. His will gave in and he reached to take hold of Hopes’ hand. He cleared his throat, “Look, this didn‘t come out right the first time, but now I know what going on and…” He blushed, “I want to help you.” 

Hope smiled, “I appreciate the thought but, I‘d hate for you to go through the trouble of helping me around all day and night.” 

Noels’ aching heart reached its peak and his arms wrapped around Hope. He placed kisses on his forehead, “I told you I would be by your side. Please, let me help you. I‘ll do anything.” 

Hope replied playfully, “Why would you want to go through all that trouble just for me?”

“Because, we‘re-” the word caught in his throat. He couldn’t say it. His face felt hot just thinking about it. 

Hope waited for the reply. He wanted to hear it fall from his lips. After a moment he knew Noel couldn’t do it. He smiled, “If you truly want to, nothing would make me happier.”

Noel pulled away to look down at Hope. He felt worked up having been so close to saying almost the same words that his companion had proclaimed so easily this morning. His heart was begging for another taste of those soft and welcoming lips. The hunter hesitated and once again Hope took the lead and pulled him down for a kiss more playful than the last. As much as Noel enjoyed it he felt clumsy and naïve when his mouth was engulfed by another whose lips were commanding and passionate. He felt his knees grow weak and when the kiss was over he heard himself gasp for air. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Sexual Content. Not Descriptive or Graphic.

They stayed in each others eyes until there was a small knock at the door. Noel opened it to find a woman from the Academy.She was holding a sealed document in her hand that had the Academy insignia on it. She handed it to him stating that she was asked to bring it to the Directors’ immediate attention. 

Noel took the letter but was a little peeved that they would bother him at the hospital. It must have been an emergency. He closed the door and handed the envelope to Hope. He seemed surprised as well and opened it quickly. Noel collapsed into the chair and decided to turn on the TV that had so far gone unused. 

Hope removed a blue folder from the package and opened it. He was shocked by what he read. 

“Declaration of Veto" 

The Director read the document. The Commander was bringing his decision to keep Noel before the Council in an attempt to have it overridden. He read the report carefully. It stated from both points of view what had happened. After the statements the Commander stated that he wished for the Council to review and overturn the decision made by Director Estheim. 

Hope reached the end of the page and noticed that the only thing missing was the section which the Commander stated why he though the decision needed to be questioned. The area was blank. Behind that page, was another and Hope cautiously turned to it. 

That’s when he saw it. His heart stopped. There was no writing on the page. Instead, it was a photograph. In the photo was Noel, but he was turned away from the camera. He was standing in Hope’s room which was lit by the sunrise in the windows. On Noel’s back you could see two pale hands resting there. Hope felt his chest constrict and it was hard to breathe. Over Noel’s shoulder you could see a head of light hair so close, it was obvious what was going on. 

Someone saw. Worse, they took a picture. 

It was embarrassing, invasive and worst of all, it was enough to question Hope’s motive.

—–

Noels fists were clenched. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed with Hopes’ hand on his shoulder. Last night afforded him no sleep. Under his fingers Hope felt his body ripple with what he could only assume was anger or perhaps fear. The vibrations were a small distraction from the web of ideas and possibilities that flowed through his mind like a wind constantly changing direction. Unfortunately, Hope wasn’t going to get much done on work release. 

They needed help. Hope knew right away who he could ask.

“You know…” Margaret said with a small smile, “If you can look past where the photo came from, it‘s actually a rather nice picture. I‘d frame it.” She was very matter of fact and much to Hopes’ dismay, rather unconcerned with the ordeal. She casually shrugged and handed the folder back to the director. 

Hope felt Noel twitch under his hand and tightened his grip. He was the only thing holding Noel back from going on a rampage through the city to bring whoever did this to justice alongside the Commander. 

Noel was still in disbelief. He finally had Hope and he was beginning to forgive himself for what happened. From the ashes of this horrific ordeal he uncovered a rose that bloomed in the deepest of reds that was fueled by the depths of love and lust and if he had to shed his blood to feed that flower, he would. 

Margaret caught sight of Noels’ reaction and sighed. “Look, that picture is just to scare you.” 

Hope titled his head and looked at her, “Surely it serves a much larger purpose. This poses all kinds of problems from conflict of interest, fraternizing, it could even be a political issue around here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” She straightened her posture and pushed up her glasses, “As far as you two being in a relationship that won’t be his biggest argument. This is smoke and mirrors to throw you off. 

For a long time the Academy has struggled with the issue of relationships in the workplace. However, the Academy in itself requires quite a bit of dedication not to mention it’s not unusual for people of high intelligence to be somewhat socially awkward around others. They tend to take solace in others like themselves.  

In short, it’s inevitable. Not to mention marriages have led to two great minds spending quite a bit of time together which has led to more than one great idea. So the Academy turns a blind eye to it but warns that any problems that arise from workplace romance will be dealt with quickly and without rebuttal. 

That’s not even an issue as Noels’ not even a member of the Academy. He may fall under your supervision but his classification is still military in a sense. More of a private security detail. So, unless you have issue with others knowing your sexual preference your relationship does no one any favors in this fight.”

Hope felt himself blush a little. He wasn’t sure if he did have a problem with others knowing. As much as he projected to Noel that he knew what he doing his overwhelming affection had created a sort of improvisational persona that took over when his want was begging for release. After the moments of intensity passed he was often left feeling as though it was a dream. 

“Don’t take this lightly Hope.” Margaret’s’ tone was serious. “He has something else up his sleeve. The fact that he put out something that’s considered neutral as his reason makes him even more dangerous, because we don’t truly know what he has. The best we can do is cover our bases one at a time.” 

Finally the nurse walked in with release papers. Noel stood up and quickly fell out of reach of Hopes hand. The director took it as Noels response to same question he himself had pondered. 

As Hope was signing papers the nurse pulled Noel to the side and explained what his duties were as Hopes caretaker. It was mostly helping around the house and his medication was pill form so there was no need to learn how to use a syringe. It was his job to make sure that Hope stayed comfortable, in bed and did not push himself physically other than during physical therapy exercises. She also informed him that once a day his bandages needed to be changed. 

Noels heart skipped. He had been trying to hard to avoid seeing first hand what his beloved looked like under those bandages and now he was going to come face to face with it. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that he promised to do anything; and he would. 

He glanced over to see Margaret bent down talking frantically to Hope. The directors’ expression was solemn as he nodded slowly. Their eyes met and Noel could see sadness creeping into his expression. The urge to take a hold of Hope started to fight its way out. It took all of his will but he held back and decided to wait until Hope was home. 

If felt like forever but Noel finally made it to Hopes home. He lived on the in the New Town district in a small apartment which was thankfully on the first floor. As the door opened Hope hobbled his way inside. He still wasn’t used to the walking cast so when he encountered the loose rug on the living room floor he tripped. In an effort to correct himself he threw is body back which only caused him to fall the other way, right into Noels arms. 

Noel wrapped his arm around Hope and slid the other one under his knees to pick him up. Both of their faces lit up red. After clearing his throat Hope explained that carrying him won’t be necessary but that the effort was appreciated. 

Noel smirked, “It’s OK. I feel like I’m helping. Let me carry you princess style to your room at least.” 

“Uh,” Hope was embarrassed to be held ‘princess style’ as it was but he felt safe being held against his hero’s warm, broad chest and decided to play along, “Last door on the left please…”

The brunettes face wore a huge smile as he carried Hope down the hallway. He noticed that the directors’ face had a little pout to it but overall he was simply adorable with pink cheeks. Noel pushed the door open and made his way to the bed. His heart was pounding so loud he was afraid it would rattle the man in his arms. 

The room was mostly neat except for the papers and books that littered the desk. He had a large bed with a silver headboard. It looked a lot like the furniture in the rest of the house. Silver, black and white were everywhere. The chairs and tables were squared off just like the couches. The entire house was very modern, bright and simple. It made everything look so clean. 

When he reached the bed he tried to figure out a way to go about putting Hope down. He decided to rest on his knees halfway across the bed and lay Hope down as close to the center as possible. Their arms fumbled a bit as Hope tried to find balance while Noel was letting him down gently. Somewhere in the awkward struggle Noel ended up with one arm on either side of Hope looking down at the silver haired man that was propped up on his elbows. 

The light eyed man felt his heart race. They were together, in his bed and all alone. Now that they had privacy he was far too flustered to make a move. They stared at each other for a moment and the feelings that Noel had been fighting washed over him and pulled his guilt right off the shore and swept it away to be lost at sea.  

He leaned down slowly and for the first time he initiated the kiss. He pressed against Hopes lips lightly, as if kissing fragile glass. Their mouths danced in and out of fluttering kisses until Noel felt his body ache for more. Once their lips locked again he held the kiss. Slowly he felt Hopes tongue ask once again to be allowed in. He gladly obliged and invited the directors’ warmth. He tasted sweet and tongue was soft like satin.  Something inside of the hunter begged to feel more of his companion. Slowly he slid his hand under Hopes’ shirt. He felt Hope nip at his lips and his hand reacted and pressed harder against the soft flesh applying pressure to the bruised area lying under those clothes. 

Hope broke the kiss and jerked away from his hand in pain. He looked up and saw Noel with his hand across his face in embarrassment. Suddenly he felt like he overreacted. “Noel, I’m sorry I-”

Noel shook his head, “No, I should have been more careful.” He felt his heart drop. The moment was gone and he felt as though it was his greed that ruined it. Somewhere in their kiss he wanted more and ended up hurting the already injured man. Still, Hopes pained face broke his heart and he wanted so badly to make him smile again. 

Softly Noel reached back out to Hope and ran his fingers through his hair. Deep down he still felt as though all those awful wounds were his fault. He leaned forward again and gently kissed the bandage that wrapped around his head apologizing to Hope for his pain. Then, he leaned down the kiss the bruise that rested on his cheek. He nuzzled Hopes’ neck softly and undid the first two buttons of his shirt revealing the bandage covering his stitches and placed three soft kisses tracing the line of his wound. 

Hope flushed as a small whimper escaped his lips. Noel was slowly undressing him. His mind was racing with the potentials of this moment and he felt aroused. After a few more buttons Hope felt the hunters’ lips brush against the bruise he had offended earlier. He arched his back slightly as the lips tickled his side. 

Noel looked up to see the smile on Hopes face. 

It wasn’t there. 

It took Noel a second but he realized he had done something else altogether. Hopes face was flushed and his eyes were partly closed. The red on his cheeks couple with the labored breathing coming from his slightly parted lips told the guardian that he was struggling to hold back. Noel sat upright and took him in. He looked vulnerable on the bed with his open shirt falling off one shoulder. He got lost in the green eyes and easily read the plea for more.  

The sight affected the hunter in a deep foreign way. Hopes words echoed in his head  _‘We’re lovers now.’_   

And this is what lovers did. Noel felt nervous, he had never done this before. He started the music, went out onto the floor-and then realized he didn’t know how to dance. His face flushed and his lip quivered a little.

Once again, Hope took charge. Sitting upright on the bed, he reached his hands as far up as they could go and rested them on Noels chest. He leaned forward to give his nervous lover a kiss to calm him. The kiss lingered on and when Hope finally pulled away he nuzzled the soft brown hair. 

“It’s alright Noel. Just be gentle and follow my lead.” 

***

Noel looked down at his lover who was rolled over on his un-bruised side tangled in the sheets. Hope looked so peaceful when he slept. His eyes wandered down to the cute little toes that stuck out from the cast and watched them wiggle for freedom. Suddenly he felt a little guilty for having tempted Hope into exerting himself on something that wasn’t really considered physical therapy. 

He was in the middle of putting his shirt on when there was a knock on the door. Noel looked back to make sure Hope was still asleep. As he made his way down the hall he tried to fix his matted hair to hide any clues as to what just happened. 

Behind the door was Margaret. She had a stack of folders in her hand. “The Director asked me to get a few things for him.” She made her way in and set the folders on the glass top table in the dining room. She looked around with an amused face, “Swanky place, eh? Where’s the Director?” 

Noel froze. Hope was butt naked and tangled in bed sheets in the back room. But he was also… “Sleeping!” It wasn’t until Noel said it that he realized he almost shouted.  

Margaret was taken back for a moment and decided that she was better off not asking. She turned back and retrieved one of the folders from the stack. She hesitated at first but finally handed it over to Noel. “I want you to look this over.” 

Noel opened the folder and immediately saw the Military symbol at the top of the page. It looked like a contract. He started to read it. “What is this for?”

Margaret chewed her lip, “I did what little nosing around I could and found out that Commander Hobson has an entire report written up about what he considers to be your military inadequacies. The biggest problem he has is that Hope went over his head to put you where you were. Normally you’d have to meet an extensive list of qualifications to protect the Director. It’s considered an honor. You on the other hand may know how to fight but you have no official military training and now that this incident occurred he wants to take that chance to show everyone why you shouldn’t be in your position.” 

“He took the time to write a whole report huh?” Noel felt his blood boil. 

“Look,” Margaret reached out and turned the pages in the folder to uncover a list. “These are the qualifications to apply for your position. It‘s a rather long list but I pulled a few strings and found someone that is willing to help you.”

“Help me?” 

“Yes, in order for you to legitimize yourself not only in the Commanders eyes but in the eyes of the council, you have to meet these specifications. That’s his biggest argument. Right now you’re simply not qualified to do your job. My grandfather is retired from the military but I talked to him and he agreed to contact a friend of his to get you in what we call a sort of accelerated program. But that would mean…” 

Noel read the contract and felt his chest tighten. The program was done outside of Academia in a small secluded military post. “I have to leave?”

“Yes, for a while at that. Since Hope is on bed rest for at least 6 weeks until his stitches are out we can put off this meeting for some time. It’ll give the police time to do an investigation and hopefully catch the two who are truly responsible. Maybe someone getting punished will allow the Commander to ease up.

Those six weeks should also be long enough to at least get you through most of that list. It’s intense Noel and don’t expect to get much sleep. If you want to stay where you are, you’re going to have to become a soldier.”

Noels mind wandered back to Hope asleep in his bed. Only now were they truly lovers. He felt his heart break slowly as the thought of leaving his side and breaking his promise to take care of him. If Noel didn’t step up to be a soldier, the responsibility would fall onto Hope and the director would have to protect the hunter in from the others. His body had been through enough, Noel couldn’t stand to see him placed in front to be emotionally and professionally torn apart by critical eyes. 

Noel held his hand out and silently asking Margaret for a pen. As soon as it touched his hand he scribbles his name furiously across the bottom of the page. 

If Commander Hobson wanted a war, he had one. It was Noels chance prove to everyone, even himself, that he deserved his place by Hopes’ side. The guardian inside of him was swelling with determination. Noel had positioned himself in a defensive position in front of that delicate flower poking up from the ashes. With his sword drawn he readied himself to take on the world and do absolutely anything to protect it. 

He was a fighter at heart who was willing to become a soldier for Hope.

—-

After Margaret left Noel stood in the bright living room alone for a moment and tried to find the right words to tell Hope about leaving. Nothing came to mind. His silver haired companion was sound asleep with no idea that it was time for them to part. Even though it was temporary Noel felt his body fill with angry adrenaline. The Commander may not have replaced Noel, but he successfully forced them apart, if only for a while. We won the battle, but Noel would die before he won this war. 

The walk down the hall was painful. Noels feet drug and his heart felt so heavy he was slouching forward as he made his way. Placing a hand on the door he stopped himself from opening it. He leaned his forehead against it and felt his face flush as he remembered the memory he and Hope made in that room not long ago. He played their love making over in his head and already he missed it. The way Hope tickled his skin and whimpered his name. The feeling that came over his body alongside the heat; it was elation. It was too much too soon to let go of already. 

A single warm tear feel down his cheek. Noel wiped it away quickly and swore for Hopes sake that he was not going to cry. He was leaving to become stronger. When he came back it would be to stay with no question of his ability or his loyalty. The brunette prayed that Hope would understand. He wasn’t leaving right this moment, so he still had time to be with him. Every second counted. 

Noel heard rustling from behind the door. He took a deep breath and pushed open what felt like a door that weighed one thousand pounds. 

Hope was sitting upright in bed bashfully covering his lap with the loose sheet he was wrapped in. Noels heart melted as he watched Hope yawn sleepily and lean down to rub his eyes. Once he was coherent he looked up at Noel with a smile. 

After a moment of silence Hope bit his lip, unsure what exactly he would say to Noel now. He felt himself blush and  smiled, “Sorry, I guess I fell asleep.” 

“No, that’s perfectly fine, Hope,” Noels voice cracked just a little when he said the directors name. He cleared his throat and played it off. He noticed that it was almost 7pm. “What would you like for dinner? You have to take your medicine soon  so you need to eat something.” 

Hope threw his legs over the side of the bed and gathered as much of the sheets as he could to sit on his lap while he searched for his clothes on the floor. No matter how much blanket he gathered he still felt exposed and his face was painted pink in embarrassment. 

Noel stared as the evening sun glowed on his back. His hair was so light whenever sunsets and sunrises hit it, they threw orange, pinks and reds all through it. It was a sight the hunter never wanted to forget. His senses took over and he immediately jogged to help Hope find his clothes. 

As Noel came over Hope flustered for more coverage. For some reason casual nudity was something he didn’t like. In the heat of passion he could  remain naked in front of Noel while the brunette touched and explored every inch of him in the most naive way. But outside of that, being naked seemed shameful and unnecessary. 

After a few minutes they managed to find everything except his shirt. Noel distinctly remembered unbuttoning it slowly and throwing it off his shoulders, but the second that fabric left his body for all he knew it fell through the gate into another time and space. He wouldn’t have noticed if it did. 

Noel was a little embarrassed that he hadn‘t paid more attention to where he was throwing things, “You need to probably take a bath anyway. We’ll just get you new clothes,” Noel said reaching to remove the sheet from around Hope to help him in the tub. 

Hope grabbed a hold of the sheets, “No no,” the director stammered before he cleared his throat and used what Noel liked to call the ‘one in charge’ voice. “I’d rather we ate first and perhaps if I am up for it later I will.” 

Noel put his hands up, “Ok ok boss man whatever you say.” He smiled and handed Hope his clothes. “At least let me help you get dressed since I’m the one that undressed you in the first place.” 

Hope fought the help, but only a little. Once he was dressed Noel allowed him to walk around the house for a bit while he was cooking. Before Hope made it to the dining room Noel removed the folder that contained his signature and hide it away. He wasn’t ready to tell Hope just yet. 

He found the medicine bottles and sorted out everything on the nurses’ list to be taken in the evening. He poured Hope a glass of water and gave the him the three small colorful pills. Noel watched intently making sure the medicine made a safe trip from his hand to his mouth. 

After dinner Noel brought up the subject of a bath again. He felt more comfortable now than he did at the hospital when everything under Hopes’ clothes was still a mystery. Hope agree but only if Noel stayed out long enough for Hope to undress himself and make the water. 

As soon as Noel was allowed in the bathroom he saw the tub was full of bubbles. This was Hopes’ clever way of hiding himself in the tub. Unfortunately, he still needed help getting into that tub. He was sitting on the side with a towel in his lap to cover his shame. 

Noel knelt down in front of his lover and looked at him. “Why are you so embarrassed now about being naked. I mean we..” his voice failed him. He still couldn’t say it without some trouble. 

Hope shook his head, “This is a little different. Think of it as a mind set. Some things you can do when you’re in certain situation and it’s called for. Outside of those circumstances it seems silly or unnecessary.” 

The hunter decided to just agree, he didn’t have the time to argue. After removing the walking cast his heart stopped as he realized it was time to remove the bandages. That horrible feeling return to his stomach as he threatened to forfeit the meal he just ate. Slowly he allowed himself to remove the bandage wrapped around Hopes’ head. Doing so uncovered a thin, almost perfectly straight line that spanned across half of his forehead. It didn’t look bad and it wasn’t stitched which was a good sign. For the most part, Hopes bangs could cover this up all on their own. 

The bandage around his chest was another story. He knew what was there and he was terrified to look. Hope took charge and started to tug at them on his own. As Noel slowly pulled away the gauze the director leaned forward and kissed him. Noel stayed in his eyes until he felt the last of the bandages give way. Once he pulled out of the stare he saw the horrible stretch of repaired flesh. It tore across Hopes’ chest from just above his heart to his shoulder like an ugly black marker across the smooth fabric of  white silk. 

Noels instincts was to turn away. He looked up to Hope for some kind of help to deal with this situation. He saw his beloveds face turned away in shame. The director hesitated for a moment before apologizing, “I’m sorry. It must look… ugly.” 

Without another word the brunette placed his ear against Hopes’ chest and listened to his hear beat. It was the only solace that could comfort him now. He wanted so badly to tell Hope he was beautiful. His perfection was more than Noel had every dreamed of having all to himself. The thought made it more painful to think that he would have to let this go. The words were on the edge of his lips, but he just couldn’t say them. Instead he stood up and reached into a cabinet to find a long thing strip of plastic with adhesive on the edges used to cover up IV’s  and surgical sites to keep them dry.

He picked up Hope and helped him in. Hope was so determined to hid himself he took the towel into the water with him. After a moment the lifted it out of the water and tried to wring it out. His arms however didn’t hold the strength. 

Noel took care of the towel and helped Hope wash his hair and scrubbed his back. He was gentle and loving. His heart thudded in his chest as the water and soap dripped and trailed carelessly down his skin. Once he was clean from the waist up Hope insisted he do the rest himself. He tried to put on a dignified face but Noels heart came crashing down with regret. He didn’t want to leave him; not ever. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hope and pulled him close. The water that sunk into his clothes went unnoticed. He pressed his cheek against the soft wet hair and felt tears over flow his eyes. The director tried to pull away and look at him but Noel kept him close. He broke his promise to cry, but he would never let Hope see those tears, he was supposed to be strong and instead he was succumbing to his every emotion. 

Hope had no idea why Noel was shaking, but he sensed that he needed comfort. He lifted his hands to grab a hold of the arms that were wrapped around him. He buried his face into Noels shoulder and felt his heart drop. Noel was crying. Something was burdening him and Hope had been left in the dark. He wondered how long something had been wrong or what in the world it could be. With no idea what was making Noel cry all he could do, was breath in his scent, feel his pain and cry too.

After a few minutes Noel pulled away and left the room so Hope could finish washing. Hope took a handful of water and splashed his face. The bubbles meandered around without a care exposing a small bit of the water underneath allowing the director to see his reflection. He didn’t take the time to examine what stared back. He hurried the rest of his bath and called for Noel to come back. 

Not a word was spoken as Noel returned and helped his companion dry and dress. He was ashamed of not being able to contain himself. If that was how he acted now, what kind of wreck would he be once he actually left Hopes’ side? He felt weak for letting himself succumb so easily to despair. So much for projecting strength. He could stand and face the most horrifying of beasts, but for some reason this love crippled him from the inside. It took a hold of his heart and with that hold it could take control of his body and play him like a puppet. 

 Noel looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late. He could see Hopes eyes grow tired. With so much still healing he was tired easily. The hunter picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him down gently and sat next to him on the bed. The moment the director hit the sheets his eyes felt heavier than before. However, he refused to sleep until he knew what was wrong. 

Sitting upright on his own Hope reached out and grabbed his lovers hand, “Noel please, what’s wrong?” 

The brunette felt his heart break all over again. He tried to say something but his lips simply quivered, refusing to drop any words at all. Slowly he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Before he knew it Hope had moved over to his side and wrapped his arms around him. 

The were so close their noses were almost touching. Noel couldn’t help but reach up and feel Hopes hairs under his fingers. Hope leaned into his touch and smiled. He enjoyed Noel shower more initiative for affection. His smile only made Noel feel worse. Without warning the words forced themselves out in a rush, “I have to leave, Hope.” 

The directors smile disappeared. His mind raced for a moment and remembered lying in the hospital bed with Margaret bent over him. 

_“I’ll see what I can do but I think if he’s willing to do it we can get him trained. It just means that he’ll have to leave for a while. He‘ll have to sign the contract. I really think this is the only way they‘ll take him seriously.”_

The same sadness Noel saw in the hospital came creeping into Hopes eyes. Hope swallowed to help hold back his overwhelming emotion. “So, you… signed the contract.” 

Noel felt his breath catch, “Y-you knew?” 

Hope nodded, “Margaret told me about it while you were talking to the nurse. I told her not to. That it wasn’t necessary. Noel I really think that If I can talk to the council and just explain-” Hope was hushed by Noels finger pressed lightly against his lips. 

The hunter shook his head, “No, Hope. As much as it’s killing me to leave you.. I just know that I’ll never feel adequate by your side if I don’t do this. I want to show you that I am strong enough to protect you.”

Hope shook his head and tried to speak but Noel hushed him. 

“If I don’t go I will never forgive myself for what happened. Worse, I’ll never forgive myself for throwing away a chance to be a better person for you Hope. You deserve the absolute best of everything!” Noel choked, he could already see the tears welling up in Hopes eyes. 

He forced ahead, “I can’t be the best person for you right now, but I know that if you just understand long enough to let me go when I come back I will be absolutely everything that you deserve. This is what I can do for you to save you from the council and save you from anything or anyone that wants to hurt you in any way.” He ran his fingers through Hopes hair and wiped away his tears. His voice fell to a whisper, “I leave tomorrow morning.”   

Hope felt his heart long for Noel even though he was already within his touch. His body hungered for him, as if anticipating his leave already. Once he left in the morning he would be without touches and kisses for far too long. Deep within him his heart begged to have it’s fill of Noel if it took all night. 

Noel leaned in a whispered lovingly what he wanted so badly to say before, “You are beautiful…” 

The directors heart spilled over and his lips hungrily lunged for whatever flesh it could find. It made it’s mark on Noels neck. As he toyed relentlessly with the skin he felt his passion take over and his body ached for the hunter desperately. 

Noel let out a small moan at the sudden attack on his sensitive flesh. In almost the same way his body began to beg for fulfillment. He too would go so long without Hopes love that it seemed urgent he take what he could with him now. Perhaps in some small way it could carry him through the time he would be without. 

This time, it wasn’t slow. There was such an urgency to their love making that even removing their clothes seemed to take too long. Noel tried as much as he could but he wanted so much of Hope so badly that at times be forgot to be gentle. Luckily for him Hope was so lost in his lust and his aching need that he hardly noticed the small twinges of pain. He just wanted to feel satisfied as much as Noel did. He resolved not to sleep, not tonight. Dreaming seemed like a waste and never would it compare to the sensations of this moment. 

The director with a strong will and weakened body alongside a warrior with a strong body and weakened will would find that together, they made one whole and tonight, they stayed as that whole until the sun rose that morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Noels feet slowly sunk into the wet muddy ground as he fought back the sleep pulling at his eyes. The rain poured down and almost froze when the relentless wind grabbed a hold and threw it upon his face. In the dark, cold rain it was hard to aim down the sight of the small unfamiliar weapon he held in his hands. He had spent the entire day putting it together and taking it apart, now it was time to pull the trigger. 

A stern voice came from behind him, “Aim..” 

The hunter pressed his face against his wet sleeve trying to remove the water that was dripping down from his hair. It helped; but just a little. He concentrated down the sight but his hand kept shaking from the cold. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, but he only resided behind his eyelids for a moment before he saw the loving face of the man he left behind almost two weeks ago. Hope was smiling up at him from the snow white sheets of the only bed Noel ever shared with someone else. It tore his soul to open his eyes and see noting but rain, lightning and the evening darkness taunting him to make his shot. 

“Fire!” 

He pulled the trigger feeling the recoil throw his arms upward in an unwilling jerk. He froze as his ears rang from the sound. He blinked hard trying to gather himself. 

“Again!” 

Noel positioned the gun, fighting his body that was frustrated by the unfamiliar stance, sounds and the push that made his arms tingle. He exhaled slowly and pulled the trigger again. This time he was just a little bit sturdier in taking the backlash. His head felt light and the rain had made its way into his eyes again making it hard to see. 

“Again, Kreiss!” 

He tried hard to blink the unwanted water from his eyes but it was taking too long. 

“Now!” 

Giving himself only one second to aim with what little sight he had, he forced the trigger once again to send what felt like electricity back through his arms. He heard the booming voice behind him demanding that he empty the clip. He closed his eyes and saw once again the silver haired man he longed so much for. As the director leaned forward in the sunny streets of New Town to say something Noels dream was interrupted by a roll of thunder that rattled his chest. He opened his eyes and out of frustration pulled the trigger again and again, until all he heard when he forced it was a small click. 

His arms collapsed from exhaustion. The handgun felt heavy and he held on to it loosely at his side. The ache sunk deep into his muscles and his stomach growled in hunger. Noels lungs fought for air through shallow breaths. 

“Load another clip and do it again, Noel.” The voice was firm but not angry. It was raised just enough  to overpower the sound of the rain around them. This man had agree to help, but had warned Noel early on that he was not going to give him any favors. Noel wanted to be treated like a soldier, and he was.  

A sigh escaped from his lips. His body begged  for relief. Relief in the form of food, of rest; it begged for him to just give up. For a second he wanted to badly to say no and go back to Hope. It was the same struggle he fought with everyday since he left. The temptation of surrendering into the Directors’ arms was overwhelming. 

He let out a shallow cough as the cold became overbearing. Inside he felt something else. The same feeling that stayed dormant inside of him until he was so close to giving up. Suddenly it surged him and took a hold of his heart. It was a part of himself that longed to cherish and protect his beloved. He could see Hopes fragile body in the hospital bed. Suddenly his heart overflowed with love. His body felt light and he swore he could reach into the sky , past the clouds and tear down the sun. With it he’d set the world on fire to protect his lover. He felt his belt for another clip, loaded it and took aim. One by one he released his frustration through a pull of the trigger. His arms stood firm and he did what he could to make sure each one hit their mark. 

Once he heard the click of an empty clip he collapsed onto the ground. The adrenaline was gone and with it went the last of his strength. He fell to his knees as his hands sank into the mud. He heard the footsteps of the General come up behind him. He pushed himself to sit upright on his knees but his body protested. The General reached down and grabbed Noels wrist and lifted it up. 

Noel looked up into the Generals eyes with fatigue as the rain pounded directly onto his face. The mud from the ground covered his hand and his gun. The Generals rough voice boomed in over the rain, “Clean up yourself and your gun then you can eat before lights out. We’ll go over how you did in 7 hours.” 

Once he let go the hunter collapsed back down onto his hands. It was over, for now. He closed his eyes, and prayed that Hope was somewhere safe and dry. 

—–

Hope leaned against the headboard of his bed and pulled his arms apart stretching the tension band until he felt pain in his shoulder. There was no babying the muscles in his shoulder anymore. He could hear the rain pound against the window. After a few reps he lowered the band into his lap and let out a small sigh. His hands caressed the sheets that surrounded him. Memories flooded his mind and sent his heart pounding. 

Sometimes when Hope closed his eyes and remembered Noel he could almost feel his hair passing under his fingertips, or his lips tickle his neck. His own lips quivered as the sadness overtook his heart made it feel as though it dropped into his stomach. He looked outside and wondered if Noel was kept busy enough that he didn’t have to sit and think so much about it like he did. It was so easy for the director to lose hours of each day with his eyes closed lost in the memories. He kept himself up at night fighting his sleep to spend more time with the brunette in his mind. 

When he did manage to pull himself away it was to look through and entire history of laws and possible rebuttals to use against the Commander in front of the council. Everything from the history of relationships within Academia to the history of personal guards that have protected the Directors since they start of a personal protection force. So far he found little in that aspect. Everyone to ever protect an official of any kind was diligently trained in so many ways. Noel had training, so much that he was trusted as a guardian to protect Etro’s eyes that walked the surface among the others, it just wasn’t military training. He couldn’t understand why the Commander refused to see that.

The nurse knocked on the door. Hope looked over to see that it was almost 1 A.M. and he had yet to fall asleep. After the last check up the doctor was rather unhappy about the bags under his eyes. He stressed time and time again that he needed to rest but Hope couldn’t stand the thought of Noel pushing himself so hard while he simply laid back and did nothing. But now that the doctor had taken notice he insisted on forcing sleep upon Hope in his own way. 

The nurse slowly pushed open the door and came in with two cups. One was a short glass full of water, the other was a tiny plastic cup that held a small blue pill. That pill would put Hope to sleep for at least 8 hours. He pursed his lips and inhaled deeply through his nose. The short blonde nurse looked apologetic as she approached. She knew the Director didn’t want to take it. As much as Hope wanted to argue he couldn’t pick a fight with this woman. She was doing as she was told whether she liked it or not. 

She stopped at his side. Hope spoke without looking at her, “Just leave it on the bedside table. When I am done I’ll take it.” 

The nurse responded in a small, quiet voice, “I’m sorry sir you know I can’t do that.” 

She slowly placed the tiny cup next to him on the bed and held out the glass of water. Hope stayed still and tried to wait her out. After almost a full minute passed before he finally reached down and grabbed the small blue pill. After slipping it into his mouth he took a small sip of water. 

The nurse left without another word. Hope always felt guilty afterwards for being so cold and even more so for giving in and taking the pill every time. The sleep was gradual. It made his head fuzzy and his limbs tingle. His body fought against it the same way it did in the hospital. This time, Noel wasn’t here by his side to run his fingers through his hair and sooth him with his loving voice. Instead he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as his body became paralyzed by the drugs and plunge him into a dreamless sleep.   

—-

Noel stood in the shower with what little strength he had and let the hot water pour down on him. It felt wonderful be warm once again. He looked down at himself to see that already he had become more muscular than before. The training was intense and it pushed him to his very limits. 

Sometimes in his deepest moments of anguish Noel regret having felt and tasted the director the way he had. Despite the fulfillment of that last night together it was far from enough to sustain him. If he had only waited and stayed in ignorant bliss of his newfound euphoria perhaps this time away would not tear him so much. Noel had never felt another person from the inside out before. The power Hope had over him was terrifying, yet his heart begged for more of that dangerous sensation. Mentally he was torn and he could feel his body physically crave for Hope. This had to be what addiction felt like. 

The hunter shut off the water and let himself drip dry for a moment. The rush of cold air against his skin helped him suppress his longing. As he dried off he noticed that every time he closed his eyes they threatened to stay closed and pull him into sleep right then and there. By the time he was dressed his body decided that sleep was more important and stifled the hunger in his stomach. He collapsed on to his bed and the moment his eyes closed, he was lost in sleep for the night. His only solace was that today was another day to put behind him, making Hope another day closer.  

Noel felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard the banging on the door for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and felt his body fight to stay in bed. This routine was tiring enough, but luckily today he’d be spending most of his day in a chair while his mind was put into overdrive as they reviewed military strategy and lingo. 

He slowly made his way to the door but when he opened it, it was someone unexpected. Normally, a fellow soldier woke him up, but this was General Corley.  Noel stood at attention as fast and rigid as he could. He could see the General had a folder in his hand. 

“Kreiss I came by to speak with you. Would you mind if we talked before breakfast?" 

The hunters’ stomach threatened to turn inside out on him, but there was no refusing the General. "Of course, sir." 

Noel sidestepped to allow the General to enter. 

His room was small but private. He had his bed, one chair and a small table that was covered with printed pages of military strategy at the moment. The General took the seat by the table and noticed Noel still standing at attention and asked that he take a seat. With nowhere else to go, Noel sat on the edge of his bed. 

The General was intimidating to look at. He stood well above Noels height and had eyes that were so dark brown that at first glance you’d think they were black, just like his hair. However dark his eyes were, they were always fairly kind. Of course that could change in a heartbeat which kept everyone in the small outpost on their toes. General Corley was respected; and for good reason. 

Corley exhaled and look at Noel square in the eyes. "Why are you here, Noel?”

The brunette was caught off guard by the question. Surely the General already knew. He must have book looking for a different answer; but what? He felt a little panicked and came up with what he hoped would suffice, “Becuse I lack the necessary requirements to protect the Director, sir.”

“That’s what I assumed but after two weeks I’m beginning to think that’s not the case, soldier." 

Noel could feel the Generals eyes piercing though him. He was looking for something else. 

The General decided that he needed a little push, "Noel I spoke with the Director personally while you were en route to this location." 

Noels breath caught in his throat. Corley spoke to Hope. It was then he realized how much he missed Hope’s voice. He did his best to hide his trembling but it felt as though he was shaking the room itself. He waited for more, but the General wasn’t budging. They had talked about something, but he didn’t know what. "What did Ho-” he stammeredfor a moment trying not to say Hope’s name and come off too casual, “the Director say, sir?”

“Well he explained this situation from start to end. It was a fairly long story. I know why you _think_  you’re here. You know as well as I do that you know how to protect someone. You did it for this.. ‘Yuel’. Other than learning to fire a pistol, building a little muscle and some adjusting to situational awareness to account for urban settings, you really don’t need our help. However you signed that contract, so I imagine you’re looking for something.” He leaned forward on the chair and tossed the folder next to Noel on the bed. 

“This is the full report. I received it just this morning. It was sent to me from Commander Hobson of all people. I did this as a personal favor to a friend and out of respect for the Director. I didn’t actually read the report until I got it. I assume Hobson now knows that you’re here." 

Noel reached over and opened the folder. He knew what it said: all he wanted to know was if it shared the same last page as the one Hope received in the hospital. After overlooking the text page he gulped and turned it over to see the second page inside. 

It was there. The same picture sent to Hope was staring back at him. All the details just as he remembered them; the morning light, the shiny silver hair and two gentle, pale hands resting on his own back. Noel shut the folder and took a breath trying to stifle his panic. Hobson was determined to ruin everything. He looked up to see the General looking back at him. He wanted an answer. Seeing Hope in the photo again reminded him of his real reason for being here. 

"Sir I…” Noels speech failed him. He was heartbroken being away from Hope and now embarrassed that their love was being tossed around and displayed to anyone in a photo like a flyer for anyone to read. What could he say?  _'I’m here to validate some sort of growing insecurity. I feel like Hope is being targeted and because of our relationship, I have to prove my ability? I’ll do anything to keep from Hope being ashamed or embarrassed of me..’_

_  
_The General tapped his knuckles on the table a few times to pass the time, waiting for Noel to speak. After a moment he stood up to make his leave,but not before taking the time to reassure the tormented soldier before him.

“You know, Kreiss, there’s a reason why it’s the Academy that rules this city." 

Noel looked up and saw that once again, his eyes were kind. 

"There are too many people in the military like Hobson. I got a soldier here on base just like him. They can both charge into a fight without flinching, and wield a gun well enough to shoot a tablet from someone’s hand about 100 yards away, but they’re both dumb as a rock." 

The comment caught Noel off guard. It wasn’t that he disagreed, but it was strange to hear it out loud; from the General no less. 

"It makes no difference to me whether you spend your time with a man, women or no one at all. Just keep in mind that there are still a few people in this time and place that act like Hobson. The scientist in the Academy are much more open and understand that bigotry can halt the growth of a city. People like Hobson won’t ever change. If you’re here in hopes of receiving his validation, you’ll never get it. You should know, it’s not because of your job. We know you can do that." 

The General turned to leave. Halfway out the door he stopped and turned back, "You can keep that photo, It’s not half bad." 

Noel looked down and opened the folder again. It was then, for the first time, he saw it the way Margaret did. The way the General saw it. It was a moment, a precious one, captured in time. Two people, madly in love sharing a kiss while the sun was rising. 

It really wasn’t half bad… Maybe it should be framed.

—-

Hope stared out the window and saw the wildlife of Gran Pulse beyond the edge of the  fence surrounding the outpost. He was absent mindedly scratching at his shoulder. The scar was still fresh and always got irritated by his clothes. The anxious feeling sat heavy in his stomach. For a second he caught his reflection and tried to fix his hair for what was probably the hundredth time that day. 

Margaret took notice from her seat across the table and rolled her eyes with a small smile, “It looks fine Director. If something was wrong you know I’d tell you.” 

The Director straightened up and started tapping his thumbs on the chairs arm rest. “I guess I’m just nervous.” 

The door opened that General Corley walked in a few notebooks in his hand. Hope stood up the greet him. He was noticeably disappointed that Noel had not come in as well. It had been six long weeks and the Director was aching just to see him. Once the formalities were out of the way the General got right down the business. 

“I appreciate you coming Director. I called you because I was wanting to ask for your help.” 

Margaret leaned forward to put her hands on the table. She made eye contact with the General which told Hope that he was the only person that didn’t know what was going on. 

General Corley continued, “Margaret and I arranged for the council to meet here. In fact they’re a few doors down in the observation room.”

Hopes anxious stomach flopped. He wasn’t supposed to see the council for another week. “Why are they here?”

Margaret cleared her throat and took over the conversation. “We brought them here for a demonstration. Several weeks ago Commander Hobson sent the General a copy of his Veto report. After talking things over we decided that simply typing a report about Noels progress and sending it in would be…” she looked for the word, “anti-climactic. So we thought that if perhaps they saw what Noel could do, it would have a much stronger impact on their decision.” 

The Director  nodded slowly, “OK, so what do you need my help with?”

The other two exchanged glances for a moment silently figuring out who would say it. Corley took the lead this time, “We were hoping you would participate in the demonstration.”

Hopes heart fluttered. He would have his chance to see Noel after all, “Of course, what would you like me to do?” 

The General smiled, that’s all he needed. “For now, just go with Margaret down the hall and she’ll get you where you need to be.” 

Corley stood up and took his leave. Once the door was closed Margaret stood up and asked Hope to come with her. As they were walking down the hallway Hope couldn’t help but notice that his part of the demonstration was rather vague. “Margaret, what do I need to do?”

She avoided answering the questions until they came to a small white door. She opened it and lead Hope into what looked like a waiting area. There was nothing but another door, a small desk and three folding chairs lined up against the wall. 

The Director looked once again at Margaret, “Where are we? What’s going on?” 

She sighed, “Look, all we need you to do is go through that door and just…” she hesitated, she hating leaving Hope in the dark but if they were going to get the results they wanted, his reaction had to be genuine, “go with it?” 

Hope shook his head, “I-I’m sorry. Go with it?” 

Margaret swooped in behind Hope and started pushing him towards the other door, “Please sir just trust me.” Hope was resisting the closer they got to the door. 

“No, tell me what’s going on. What is this?” 

She gave up and walked over to grab a hold of the door knob. “Look, on the other side of this door is Noel and that’s all I can tell you.” 

Hopes breath caught in his lungs. “He’s in there…” Slowly he walked over to the door. From above them he heard a small short beep. 

“OK Director when that goes off again I just need you to go in.” She opened the door. On the other side, was darkness. The second beep sounded and Hope hesitated. Margaret ran behind him and gave one final push, “I’m sorry Director just please listen to me. No one is there to hurt you, it’s just an exercise.” With that the door shut behind him leaving Hope in complete darkness.  The director leaned forward to find the door once again but all he felt was a wall. Something wasn’t right.

The third beep was higher and with it, light flooded the room. 

…..

Noel sat in the folding chair staring down at his feet. He closed his eyes and saw his lover once again. The heart in his chest pounded so hard it rattled his ribs. This was it, the last day. After today he would go back to Hope. 

His eyes went up to the clock. It was almost time. He counted the last few seconds and sure enough the moment the second hand hit making it 3pm, the first beep sounded. He stood up and walked to a table next to the door. There he found a small pistol and three magazines with bullets painted bright red to signal that they were filled with ink. 

He inhaled deeply, he heard the second tone. He stepped through the door and entered a tiny room that held nothing but another door. He loaded his pistol and found a comfortable stance, he was going in with his weapon drawn. Finally the light above him turned red and the last high pitched tone was heard. 

The door flew open in front of him. Noel looked around and saw that the room was open and white. There was only one person, Hope.

…..

The light assaulted Hope’s eyes and it took a moment for them to adjust. He looked around, blinking hard when he found the only color in a room that was white from top to bottom. 

It was Noel. 

For a moment their eyes met and Hope heart overflowed. “Noel-”

Suddenly from behind him, a clicking sound was heard. He turned and saw that two sections of the wall had slid open. From those openings two men in all black ran into the room and took a hold of him, trying to force him to the ground. His heart raced as their strong hands took hold of his arms and shoulders. He looked up to see that Noel was running towards him only to be stopped by three other men. 

Hope tried to speak but he was pushed to his knees and his head forced downward. He fought back, trying to free his limbs from their grasp but they refused to let go. Being overpowered, he felt his hands pull behind his back and he was blindfolded. The darkness drove his heart into a panic. The Director was struggling to breath and started thrashing from side to side, determined to get loose. 

He was scared. His lips were quivering and he started to plead, “Stop this, please. Let me go!” The voice he spoke with was shaky and he was breathing so hard he started to feel light headed. Suddenly, he heard a shot fired. Something wet splashed against his face and the man to his left was suddenly gone. With one last push he threw the other off balance and freed one arm. 

He tore off the blindfold off but before he could see anything a hand covered his eyes and he was pulled to his feet. Someone was pressing against him from behind and he felt a cold metal cylinder press against his temple. This was it, he was going to die. 

Tears flooded his eyes. The black gloved hand that was covering his face belonged to a man with a deep low voice, “Don’t move or I’ll-” the man was cut off by another shot fired. Hopes heart stopped as the felt another splash against the side of his face. The man who had a hold of him fell away. With the hand gone the light shone brighter than ever. 

All Hope could do, was stand there and shake. Slowly he lifted his hand to touch the moisture that laid there. He had kept his eyes closed out of fear, it was blood, it had to be. The tears ran freely down his face and suddenly someone took a hold of him. 

Instinct told him to fight back so he started to push but he was so weak he gave up and collapsed into the arms and fell to his knees. His body could no longer hold in the terrified sobs. He weakly threw his hands against the intruders chest, “Please… stop…” 

“Hope,” Noel said with a soft voice, “look at me.” The hunter cradled the Directors face in his hands and waited for him to open his eyes. Noel saw his tears and started to shake his head, “This isn’t real, Hope; look!” He pulled his hand away to show the blue ink he smudged off Hopes face. 

Slowly it started to sink in. Margarets’ words echoed back to him, _No one is there to hurt you, it’s just an exercise_. Hopes’ body shook violently. He could see Noel’s eyes and his fear was washed over by something else. He was with his lover again. The last six weeks came crashing down on him. His loneliness was over. Hope tried to pull his lips into a smile but his body had to overcome the terror. Instead, they quivered as he threw his arms around Noel and started to cry. Not because he was afraid of dying, but because with him for the first time in far too long, he felt like he was alive.  

As Hope threw his arms around Noel his familiar scent assaulted his nostrils and sent his emotions running wild. He pressed Hope against him as hard as he could hoping that perhaps for a moment they could meld into one person and feel whole again. The feel of his shirt under his hands and his soft hair against the hunters cheek made his mouth salivate. He grabbed Hopes shoulders and pulled him back so he could throw his lips against the directors in a long, sensual and overdue kiss. 

They toyed with each others lips relentlessly and they’re tongue began to dance with one another. At the height of the kiss Hope let out a soft moan that vibrated against Noels mouth. At that moment, a buzzer overhead sounded. 

Both of they’re eyes flew open as they froze in their kiss. They had forgotten they were in the training room; with an audience. And the men around them weren’t actually dead. Slowly the people in all black slowly started to stand to their feet. Hope pulled away from the kiss and felt his face grow hot. He swallowed hard and drew his eyes to the top button on Noels uniform. It was small, silver and round. As he heard the men around them standing up and clearing their throats he remained fixated on the button. He tried to ignore the soldiers around him and study each little detail he could. He heard voices, some words he heard, others were drowned out by the sound of his heart rattling in his ears. 

In his peripheral vision he saw Noel politely nodding to each soldier that stopped to say anything. Hope thought he heard someone give Noel congrats on how well he did. Noel even smiled and shrugged when one soldier patted him on the shoulder and snickered. Hope, however, kept his eyes on the button; making note that it had four holes and the stitching was done in a criss-cross fashion.  All the while, Noels arms never left the hold they had on his body.  They were still so close that he could feel Noels’ breathing brush lightly against his neck; which made his face even redder. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hope sat upright on the couch and stared down into the cup in his hands. There wasn’t much to look at, it was only water, but it kept him from having to look up at the others in the room. His mouth was dry and in all honestly he wanted a drink but he couldn’t risk lifting up the cup and letting everyone see just how shaky he still was after the whole ordeal. 

Next to him Noel re-positioned himself and their thighs brushed one another. He didn’t mind Noel being so close but when the hunter put his hand on his back he felt his face flush. The director still wasn’t used to everyone knowing. All that aside, Hope had never been publicly affectionate to begin with. All he could do was stare down into the cup, trying to burn a hole through the bottom while he listened to the argument around him; an argument that had gotten considerably worse since General Corley gave everyone permission to speak freely. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell him what was going to happen!” Noel growled angrily, “You could have told him it was fake! Or at least told me he was in there!”

“I did,” Margaret replied defensively, “when he went through the door! If we had told you he was in there we wouldn‘t have gotten such a reaction!”

General Corley intervened, “She’s right, we wanted to truly showcase not only your skill, but your overall concern with his safety. We never intended to make him think he was truly in danger.”

Hope cringed, they were talking about him like he was a scared child. They were all concerned over him. For a moment he felt weak and ashamed for having cried in that room. The feeling was replaced by fear as the fourth voice boomed over all of them. 

“This whole thing was a sham! You are all trying to put preconceived notions in the heads of the council!”

It was Commander Hobson.  He had gotten wind of the demonstration and demanded that he go as well. The committee, being objective to the situation, thought it was a reasonable request since it would have a bearing on the veto decision. Although it was a fair ruling, it was still unfortunate. 

Hobson continued his brigade, “The rules state that all rebuttals and evidence must be submitted in writing except what is spoken verbally  the  hearing itself! All of this nonsense should be thrown out.”

“Every single member of the council is here on their own accord.” Margaret replied, “They decided as a group to come and observe! That alone makes this legitimate.” 

“Don’t you start with me lady, I have half a mind to go in there and raise hell over this. You’re all just trying to undermine me!”

“I’m your superior officer Hobson, I can undermine you all I want!” General Corley was beginning to showcase the anger he was so well known for, “I made this call. The only sham around here is your ridiculous veto decision. You’re attempting to undermine the Academy Director!” 

“You know damn well that I have my reasons! This is favoritism! We all know how Kreiss got his position.” Margaret verbally displayed her disgust and Hope could feel Noel rise to his feet, about to do… who knows what. 

Hobson continued, “He should have done all this training before setting foot inside Academia on his first day of work! Stop trying to turn this into some personal battle over your morals. You can’t deny that he was put where he was without any official training, references or-” Hobson was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The silence that followed only managed to worsen the tension. Hope could feel someone’s eyes on him. He kept his head down and waited for someone to open the door. 

That someone was Margaret, slowly she walked over and opened the door just a little to see who was outside. On the other side was a soldier who was doing his best to act as though he had no idea that all hell was breaking loose in the room. He nodded to Margaret and saluted to the others, “The council is ready to leave the outpost, sir. Would you like to send escorts with them?” 

General Corley smiled, “That won’t be necessary. Commander Hobson will be accompanying them back to Academia. He will make sure they get there safe.” Slowly he turned to face Hobson, “They are ready to go, I suggest you make haste so you don’t keep them waiting.” 

Commander Hobson  could tell that his ability to speak freely was over, and so was the conversation. He stiffened up, saluted as he was obligated to and left the room in a rushed walk. Once the door was closed the other three looked at each other before their eyes fell to Hope, who had failed to say anything at all since the end of the exercise.  

After a few moments of silence, Noel sat back down next to Hope and looked up at the General. He knew he was in good company here, “The council.. Did they see?” The hunter looked over at Hope who was still staring into his cup. He placed his hand on Hopes’ arm attempted to comfort him or perhaps coax him into saying something. 

Margaret sighed, “We’re not sure. The moment you pulled the trigger and subdued the last guy they began talking amongst themselves about the demonstration. We’re not sure how much they saw. Although none of them said anything.” 

“Overall the demonstration was received very well,” Commander Corleys’ voice was supportive and it put Noel at ease, “If anything they simply overlooked it. People can get carried away in the time at the end of the action until all that adrenaline dissipates in the body. I wouldn’t be surprised of the two of you are still a little shaken up.” He looked down at Hope, who was still frozen in his place and sighed.  “Look, the fourth door on the left if you go down the barracks hall is an empty room. Why don’t you show him there to lay down for a while and we’ll give things some time to settle down around here.” 

Noel nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thank you, sir.” 

Corley nodded and held his arm out towards Margaret saying ‘after you’ towards the door. With a small wave to Noel, Margaret turned and led the way out the door with the General behind her having a hushed conversation as they left.

As soon as the door closed Hope lifted his cup shakily and took a long, much needed drink. The General was right, adrenaline was still pumping and his heart was only just started to slow down. Of course the tense argument only  helped to make his head spin even more. He felt Noel wrap his arms around him, putting his head on Hopes shoulder. For the first time they in so long were genuinely alone. 

After draining his cup Hope, not wanting to break the hug, set it on the floor. He stared into Noels brunette hair and reached up to touch it. He hand glided into the wonderful locks, but Hope was dissatisfied. The director pulled his hand away and took off his gloves. If he was going to touch Noel he truly needed to feel him. Before he could reach back up Noel pulled away and stood up. 

“Let’s get you into the room so you can lay down.” The hunter smiled and took a hold of Hopes hand to lead him. Slowly Hope stood up, his voice still failing him. It felt wonderful to have a hold of his warriors hand. It felt stronger and even looked just tiny bit darker in tone. In fact, Noel overall looked more muscular. The director felt a blush creep over his cheeks and his eyes fell to the floor. 

Without a word Noel tugged on his arm slightly and lead him out of the room. The walk down the hall was quiet. The hallways were deserted for the most part. Occasionally someone would walk by but they seemed to pay no attention to the two love birds walking down the hall hand in hand. Hope felt secure just holding onto his brunette partner. They were together, there was no reason now for them to be apart from now on. Just thinking about it made the directors heart pound. The blood rushed his body and his mouth was watering for a kiss already. He rubbed his face with his free hand and took a deep breath, It’s the adrenaline. I just need to calm down. 

Once they reached the door Noel looked up and down the hall; no one was watching. He opened the door and sidestepped allowing Hope to walk into the room. Once he was in Noel did one more glance and walked in as well, closing the door behind him. 

Hope looked around, it was a small room with a table, chair and the bed. He was sure this room would be exactly like Noels. The silver haired man wondered how awful it must have been for Noel, not only to be away from him, but away from anything resembling home. Hope pulled his hands up to his chest and sighed; he had to say something. He turned around slowly, “Noel… I-” 

His sentence was cut short  by the hunters lips pressing against his own. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him. The director threw his arms around Noel and once again they were pulling each other as close as they could. Hope wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, his pent up lust or perhaps he just missed Noel so much, but he just felt like he couldn’t be close enough. 

****

Noel turned to lay next to Hope and pulled him close, pressing his chest against the directors back. He kissed the salty skin of his lovers neck and shoulder. Hope fidgeted in response to the tickle he felt when Noels breath hit his back. Noel chuckled lightly and instead buried his nose in Hopes soft thin hair. He too could feel sleep pulling at him. He refused to resist it. Slowly his eyes pulled shut he retreated into his dreams. It was there he told the Hope he saw in his thoughts,  _I love you_.

Hopes heart stopped. It was faint, but he heard it; Noels whispered confession. Hope wondered for a moment if Noel had meant to say it aloud. He felt the hunters breathing grow steady and looked down at the hands that were wrapped around and resting on his chest. As he gently stroked the tanned skin he felt grateful and loving tears gather in his eyes. He whispered back, “I love you, too.” 

–

Hope sat in his office chair staring down at the four different books that lay open in front of him. His notebook page was empty and waiting for him to write something, anything down. However, his eyes looked past the words and the pages to fixate on… Nothing. All he could hear was his heart pounding. The only thing he could think of was Noel. 

He loved Noel. He truly did. But suddenly he began to realize the price Noel would pay by his side and he was having second thoughts. They could never be on equal ground. Everyday his warrior would throw himself in front to take an angry fist, a sharpened blade, or a loaded gun. How could Hope show his love if he couldn’t do the same? He felt inadequate. These feelings had such a grip on the director that despite having said it days ago in a whisper, he refused to let himself truly tell Noel that he loved him. Noel hadn’t said it either, which led Hope to believe that perhaps that day, laying next to his lover, he wasn’t meant to hear those words. Who knew that his mind would change so quickly now that he knew they were truly in love. 

“What’s wrong?”

The guardians’ voice startled Hope and he turned to face him. Noel was seated just a few feet away in another chair. Until an official decision was reached Noel was considered a visitor at the Academy. This was enough to allow him to accompany Hope all day anyway. 

He cleared his throat, “Nothing. I’m just reading.”

Noel raised his eyebrow, “You’ve been reading the same eight pages for over 20 minutes. You haven’t even written anything down.” His face grew concerned, “You’re thinking about something else.”

The director rubbed his eyes, “No I’m just… I’m tired. After a while the words all run together.”

“Hope it’s not even lunch.”

The director sighed and tossed his pen onto the desk. Why was Noel arguing with him? He wanted nothing more than to pretend he wasn’t thinking about anything except the books. In a few more days it would be time to go in front of the Council and defend himself. Hope refused to be unprepared. 

Noel slowly stood up and walked over to him. He knelt down onto his knees beside him and found his gaze. For a moment all he could do was stare into his eyes, hoping to see what was wrong. All he could see was a beautiful green he can come to love so much. Those eyes however were clouded with something, maybe doubt?

“Hope, are you worried that this won’t work?”

Hopes shoulders fell with a sigh, “No, I just… I don’t know.” He couldn’t say it. Noel was stubborn enough when it came to being a protector. Now that they were in love, there’s no way he would consider backing down. 

Noel frowned. Hope was never one to be without words. He took a hold of the directors’ hand, “Look, we’re doing this together. I know I’m not much help with the research but, I plan on making some sort of impression while we’re in there. There’s no way we’re going to be separated. I won’t allow it.” 

Hope smiled a little, “I know, you take your job very seriously.”

For some reason, those words seem to hurt Noel. Somehow, in all this mess his intentions had gotten lost. In some way, this was about his honor, his oath to protect the Director and his duties. But that’s not where his will came from. Although this was hardly the time or place, it was as good as an opportunity could get to say what he truly wanted: that he loved him. 

He took a hold of Hopes’ chair and pulled it to turn the director around to face him with his whole body. At first Noel had no words, Once he looked into Hopes’ eyes he felt his heart race with an overwhelming sensation.  The first thing to tumble out of his mouth was, “I’m sorry, Hope.” 

Hope shook his head, “Noel-”

“No,” He said cutting him off, “I just want you to listen to me… I have never been obligated to stand by your side. I don’t walk next to you everywhere you go because I need to. I don’t wait outside every door you go through without me because it’s in my job description, and I… I know for a fact that sharing my bed with you isn’t something I‘m expected to do, Hope. But I do it because-” The words caught in his throat. His heart was begging his soul to say it. Somewhere, in those green eyes, he found his way.

“I do it because I Love You… In some way, since the day I met you Hope I always have.” He placed his head in the directors’ lap and wrapped his arms around Hopes knees, “I knew that you were precious to the future. I just never thought that you would become so precious to me.”

Hope felt his heart flutter. “Noel… everyday you put yourself in danger to protect me and… I can’t do that back.” He felt his lip quiver, “I have nothing for you.”

Noel smiled and nuzzled into Hopes lap, feeling the directors hands run through his hair. “You’ve given me more than you know.” He lifted his head and looked up once again at Hope. The hunter reached up towards him and grabbed his arms. He tugged them, pulling Hope forward and out of his chair. Soon the Director was on his knees as well and Noel pulled him close. 

“You know,” Noel said, already feeling the same gripping sadness as he relived the life he once knew, “I’ve over heard a lot of conversations walking through Academia. There are a lot of people out there that feel lonely for so many different reasons. But…” He took a deep breath to calm himself, “they don’t know… They don’t know what it’s like to truly be alone,” Noel shook his head slowly, “To be the only living soul walking the planet.” 

Noel felt tears threatening his eyes. Now that he had so much it was so painful to think about losing it all and going back to place he came, “The only voice you hear is your own. The feeling sits so heavy in your stomach that it pulls you to the ground. When you close your eyes… you beg that it was the last time… but it‘s not. You always, always wake up.” He buried his face into Hopes’ shoulder. He could feel the director wrapping his arms around him tighter. This embrace, this love, saved him. “You’ve taken all of that away from me. You… provoked something inside of me that I never knew was there.” Slowly he could feel warmth washing over his pain. Hope was erasing it all over again, the same way he always did.

Noel pulled away and wiped his eyes, slightly embarrassed that he almost let himself go. “You know,” he said smiling through his pain, “I used to think Snow was a complete idiot for taking on the things that he does by himself.” Noel laughed a little, he couldn’t believe he was about to admit this, “But he does it for Serah and if you wanted me to, I’d probably do it too. Sometimes I think I can take on anything.” 

Hope smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, “Ok, but for the record I do not nor would I ever want you to act like Snow! So don‘t get any ideas from him! Besides, I doubt any of that was Serah’s doing.”

The hunter smiled. With Hope it was so easy to forget about everything. Although his heart felt light, Noel looked away, still embarrassed that he almost shed a few tears over the ordeal. He wasn’t one to cry, even in front of Hope.

Suddenly, two gloved hands took a hold of his face and he was lead into a soft, lingering kiss. The hunter never could get enough of Hopes mouth. It was like pressing his lips against sweet, soft silk and every time, it took his breath away. He felt his own mouth pull into a smile as he greedily pushed forward to take a few more playful smooches, feeling the sadness fade away. 

Hope felt Noel break away from the last kiss and start planting playful kisses on his cheeks. He blushed. The director always felt silly being kissed on the cheeks. It was being a kid all over again. Noel only made it worse by being so clumsy about it. He put his hands on the brunettes’ broad shoulders and nudged him away, “Alright, alright. I’m at work that’s enough. We need to be serious.” Hope tried put on his serious face, but Noel wasn’t buying it. He leaned in to take a few more kisses when he heard a noise. 

Without warning Hope stood up and faced the door. Noel looked up at him, maybe he was serious. Then the door opened. 

Hope watched at Margaret walked in about five steps then turned on her heel and walked right back out, shutting the door behind her. The director turned his head to look at Noel but he wasn’t there. He looked down instead and saw Noel still on his knees in front of him. His heart stopped. “Noel! What are you doing?”

Noel furrowed his brow, “Nothing! What are you doing?”

“Why didn’t you stand up?” 

“I didn’t know I had to! I didn’t hear the door I thought you were just… I don’t know, standing up. What’s her deal anyway?” He said as he glanced over the desk. 

Hope covered his face. Surely he wouldn’t have to explain this to Noel. 

Luckily, after a moment of Noel looking at the door then back at Hope, taking into account their close proximity and his direct line of sight, it sunk in. He broke the silence with a whole hearted laugh. 

The director pressed his hand harder against his face. His cheeks were so flushed he could feel the red up to his ears causing them to burn. “I’m glad you think this is funny,” he said in a hoarse whisper. 

Noel didn’t answer him, his voice still lost in laughter. He managed to stand himself up and take Hopes’ seat in the big squishy desk chair, still laughing about it. So hard in fact, he was gasping for air. 

“Noel stop,” Hope said still whispering as though all of Academia could hear the conversation, “she’s probably mortified! This is embarrassing!” 

After a moment the hunter was able to calm his laughter, “I doubt she’s traumatized at all. At worst she’s probably nursing a nosebleed.” 

Hope shook his head, “What does that mean?” 

Noel looked up at him and started laughing again. 

….

The sun was setting on Academia by the time the two men left the Academy building. Everything was bright and colorful. All the silver metal was painted with bright wonderful colors. A cool breeze threw itself through Hopes hair and even gave him a slight chill. 

The director looked down at the folder in his hands. He managed to do very little today and the thin folder was proving to be a rather disappointing sight. It didn’t help that after kissing Noel in the office the hunter assumed that affection in the workplace could go without restraint. Every time Hope managed to get his head into his work the brunette was planting random kisses on his cheeks or soft brushes up his arm giving him chills. They would have to talk about this later. 

Noel however, was more than happy about today’s events. He walked alongside Hope with a smile on his face. After telling Hope he loved him the words felt as though they could fall from his lips so easily. He smiled and nudged his partner playfully, “You know… you never said it back.” 

Hopes’ face changed from disappointed to confused, “What do you mean?” 

Noel leaned in a whispered, “I love you.”

The directors’ face flushed and he hugged the folder against his chest. His eyes darted from side to side, wondering if anyone else had heard it. He looked at Noel and was met with an expecting gaze. Suddenly Hope felt even more embarrassed, “I-I’m not just going to say it because you want me to. It’s just… not the right time.” It was happening again. Hope could be naked making love but not otherwise. Apparently, saying I love you came with the same stipulations.

The hunter smiled and nudged him again, “It’s OK Hope. You can say it when you’re ready. I’ll wait.” 

They locked eyes for a moment before Noel pulled away to look at the crowd that had gathered in front of them. 

As they approached the crowd someone on the edge turned to see them coming. Without a word he put his hand on the shoulder of the man in front of him. Once he turned his face dropped just as the first one. Slowly, the crowd drew quiet as one by one they all turned around, taking in the two of them. 

Hope felt uneasy. Something was wrong. The crowd began to split slowly. Some people left altogether while others just moved aside clearing the way and allowing the director to see what they had all gathered around. 

The last person to move was a young woman. She closed the newspaper dispenser, clutching a copy in her hand. She sidestepped to reveal the front page display. 

It was the photo. The same one that had been haunting Hope since he first saw it in the back of the Veto Report. 

The silence was deafening and his body stood rigid. He pulled his eyes away to take in the stares. People all around them were speaking in hushed whispers. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed until he felt a tug on his arm and looked to see that Noel had a hold of him. The hunter leaned in and whispered, “Hope, come on. Let’s go.” 

The directors’ body loosened up while his mind swam in a daze as Noel led him home; keeping his arm around him the entire way. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hope collapsed on to the couch with a groan. He was so dramatic about it Noel was sure the director was convinced that sofa was his deathbed. For the most part, the hunter wasn’t too concerned. He loved Hope and he wanted for so long to shout it from the rooftops.  However, Hope was a man who valued his privacy. That was hard enough considering his general popularity. Because he was so popular, he knew everyone would have something to say. 

Noel couldn’t help but cringe as he looked down on his lover in utter despair. Slowly he made his way over and nudged Hope to move over and let him sit on the couch with him. He had no wise words for him. Instead, the hunter placed a hand on one of his legs and just smiled, “I love you Hope.” 

The director felt his heart drop, he loved him too, but the words refused to come out. Instead, he just sighed and felt his stomach tighten. Everyone knew. He would surely never see peace after this. For a moment, he thought about his mother and father. What would they say to their son being plastered all over Academia for having a love affair with his male protector? Then he remembered his mother. She was always so kind to him. Always telling him how special he was, and that he was perfect from the moment he was born. If she were here, Hope was certain that she would throw her arms around Noel and welcome him. 

Hope could feel tears build in his eyes. His mother wasn’t here, and she wouldn’t ever be again. After all this time, he could never get used to it. Noel took notice of the green eyes fighting with tears. Just seeing Hope cry made his chest constrict, he could almost cry to, not even knowing what had Hope so upset. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Hope, burying his face into the other mans chest. Did it bother him that much that everyone knew? Perhaps it did. 

Noel could feel Hopes hand in his hair. They were both at a loss for words. The two stayed within reach of one another all night. They hardly spoke. There just wasn’t much to say. The phone rang a few times, but they let the machine take messages for them. As they lay in bed together, Noel placed little kisses all over Hopes forehead. The director closed his eyes, and before drifting off he heard Noels voice one last time, “I love you, Hope.” 

…..

Noel was sound asleep when he felt some shaking him awake. At first, the thought something was wrong, it was still pitch black outside. He rolled over and looked sleepily at the clock. It was 4:45am. “Hope,” he said sitting up in bed, “what’s wrong?”  

“Let’s get dressed.” He said in a small voice. 

“Now?” Noel was in disbelief, he never got up this early, “What for?” 

Hope turned on the lamp, making the hunter squint and groan. “I want to get to the office before everyone in town starts waking up.” 

Noel sighed, remembering yesterday. Maybe Hope really was that embarrassed. He couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he was also ashamed. Nevertheless, he loved him, and if he had to get up before 5 am to make him, happy that was fine. Slowly, he nodded, “Yeah… OK.” 

They didn’t say much as they got ready. Both of them were afraid to bring up a discussion about why exactly they were waking up so early and sneaking out while the town was asleep. 

The air was cool and it was still very dark as they made their way to the building. It was like walking in the dead of night. Noel made an effort to get right beside Hope as they walked. However, when he got too close, the director would step away slightly to replace the distance Noel took away. Each time, it left a small tingle of hurt inside of Noels chest. 

Hope had to override the building door to let them in. The main room was empty. Down one hall, he could see a lab light on from someone working early, or late. Otherwise, it was silent. In the elevator, Noel looked over at his companion. Hope was occupying his eyes by staring at the floor. He was avoiding eye contact. Noel knew well enough that when Hope was in deep thought, he would fidget by nibbling on the end of his thumb or drumming his fingers on his arm. But Hope did nothing except stare downwards. 

As they walked into the room, Noel was admittedly frustrated with the situation. He went over to Margaret’s office chair and sat down, reclining it back and putting his feet on the desk. 

Hope stopped at the door to his office, “What are you doing?” 

“Just because we’re here early doesn’t mean we have to clock in early. I thought I might just keep sleeping here. I can hear the door open from the chair.” 

The director nodded and made his way into his office. As the door closed, Noel let out an exasperated sigh.  This better not turn into a routine thing. Maybe Hope just needed some time. 

As Hope sat at his office chair and stared out the window to the darkened town he felt guilty. He hated acting this way but something inside of him was shying away. The director felt exposed and betrayed. Now he was cowering away from, well, everyone. It was hard not to go back through the door and embrace Noel like he wanted to. In Hopes’ mind, Noel was safe out there, away from him. Perhaps it would be better if he stayed that way. 

All day, Hope found himself edging away from Noels advances. The common excuse was that they were at work and it wasn’t acceptable for anyone to display such affection. Although the hunter didn’t like it, he pulled back and did as he asked. It was hard for the both of them not to notice the tension that was building up between them. 

As they walked through the building people would stop sometimes in mid-sentence to watch them walk past. Margaret had tried to reassure Hope that people just needed time to get over things. Soon, something else will happen and they’ll forget all about it. But people around them were treating it like a scandal. There was no doubt that Hobsons twisted words and manipulative explanations were all written out to cast a terrible light on that beautiful photo. As the day wore to an end, that was how Hope felt about it. 

Noel was taking things much better. That only contributed to his frustration at Hope refusing to get close, even when they were alone. He easily ignored the stares and hushed conversations.  Whenever they got into the elevator and another man took an extra step back, it never fazed him. The hunter had resolved long ago to tear down every wall in this city and the next until he destroyed the world if it meant he kept his place by his lover. 

The walk home was almost too intense. Although Hope insisted that they stay late that day and waited until sunset hoping there would be less people, they received no less attention. Citizens would steal glances sometimes blatantly making faces at the two of them showing their surprise. The exception of course were those who truly didn’t mind as well as the younger women who thought the only thing better than one gorgeous man, were two. Hearing the cheerful snickers and giggles put a smirk on Noels face, but sent and awkward shiver down Hopes spine. 

Once through the door, both men were relieved, but for very different reasons. Hope was safe in his home and could go about his work without feeling eyes on his back. Noel however felt as though he had been deprived all day of something he almost couldn’t wait to get a hold of. As Hope leaned against the dining table to kick off his shoes Noel discarded his weapon and came behind him. His hungry hands found Hopes hips and slid around then up until they rested on the director’s chest. Hope fidgeted a little under the touch but Noel assumed he was being the same shy he always was. 

“Don’t be so shy, Hope,” Noel snickered as the director turned to face him with blushed cheeks. 

Hope felt dizzy. He could see Noel with his eyes but his mind only saw the stares and expressions of everyone that looked that day. It was still as if they were watching him, haunting the two of them with their stares and tearing at him with their hushed words. Hope was so lost in though that when something brushed his lips, he was caught by surprise and jerked away from it suddenly. 

When he pulled away, he realized he was still at home, and he had pulled himself away from Noels kiss. He turned to meet the brunettes gaze and found unfriendly eyes. His own lip quivered and he searched for words to explain himself. Noel pulled his hands away and stood before him. He didn’t understand, they were alone at home. All he wanted was a kiss, and he was being refused. However, this time, they both knew there was no good reason. Without a word spoken, Noel stepped back and left the room to take a shower. As he walked away, Hope cursed himself for refusing to stop him.

That night was even worse then that morning. Even mundane talk was a struggle. They each made their own dinner, and ate separately. Hope was stationed at his desk, still trying to catch up from being gone so long. Noel stayed away, stewing in his frustration. Both of them wanted to break through, but the hunter refused to give in and Hope was far too ashamed to face him. 

As Hope laid down for bed, he closed his eyes and swore that when Noel came to bed with him he would apologize. His body was beginning to ache for the guardian and it was causing his heart to break. If he only had one wish that day, it was that Noel would forgive him as they lay together. The director listened to the soft noise of the TV in the living room waiting for Noel to retire. For half an hour, he waited. 

Once the TV turned off, Hope felt his heart flutter. He closed his eyes, gathering his words and readying himself to embrace Noel once he came in. But something else happened. Hope heard the soft noise of a different door closing. After a few minutes, he got out of bed and went down the hall to find the guest bedroom door was closed. He felt his chest tighten, he spent all day pushing him away and now, tonight, Noel was pushing back. He stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. Slowly he turned and went back to what was now, just his room. 

…..

Noel was fast asleep when the knock on the door came. He opened his eyes and saw the clock. It was 4:47 am. He clenched his fists, not saying a word. A few moments later Hope knocked again. Noel sat upright and rubbed his eyes. Again, they were sneaking out. When the third knock came, Noel threw his pillow at the door, making a soft and normally unthreatening thud. Hope didn’t knock after that. 

Hope was in the kitchen finishing a cup of coffee when Noel came in. He had stayed in the bedroom until the last minute. As he made his way over to the door, Hope noticed he was wearing a hoody. He set his cup in the sink and grabbed his things off the dining room table. Assuming Noel was trying to be standoffish about leaving this early, Hope felt a slight irritation egging at him. “Noel, I doubt it’s that cold outside.” 

Noel shrugged, “Oh I know,” he said casually. Then he took a couple steps toward Hope, “I just thought, since we’re sneaking around,” he grabbed the hood and pulled it over his head to cover his eyes, “It would help if we covered our faces!” His tone was angry and hateful. 

Hope looked away. He felt bad enough inside about what he was doing, having it thrown back at him just made his stomach even sicker. He refused to make eye contact with the brunette, instead he pursed his lips, fighting his own anger, “Let’s just go,” he said in a small voice. Without realizing it, he made his stand against Noel, telling him that their early morning arrangement was non-negotiable. 

——

The walk to Academia in the dark early morning was nothing but torment for Hope. Noel kept his hood up, drawing even more attention from the few early morning risers than if they just walked normally. His blood was boiling. The director never knew Noel could act so childish. However, he had no one to blame but himself. Still, something inside of him had hoped that somewhere and somehow Noel would find a way to be patient with him. That he would understand in some way what Hope was feeling. Instead, he was being insensitive and refusing to accept that there was any reason to hide their relationship. 

By the time they reached the elevator, Hope had enough. Always regarded as a patient man, the director was beginning to become livid with this situation. The council hearing was tomorrow and with Noel refusing to cooperate it was only building up to become even more disastrous. How was he supposed to explain to the council that they usually get along so well but that day a small lover’s quarrel was getting in the way? It would only work against them. However, Hope was at a lost for words to correct this situation and Noels’ stubbornness wasn’t letting the hunter give in. 

Noel felt as thought he had an understandable grudge. He kept flashing back to the six longest weeks of his life. Spending everyday alone, being drilled, pushed to his limits and listening to the hushed conversations around him almost drove him mad. But it was all for Hope. Something as gratifying as their relationship was something Noel never thought he would have. He felt wanted and happy. Protecting someone that was so dear to himself and others was something he almost had to do. It helped him feel validated. Now that everyone knew, Hope was pulling back away from him. Things were going in reverse and it was hard not to be so upset about it. This was Noels first time being hurt like this and he just didn’t know what else to do.

As they stepped off the elevator Noel made his way to Margaret’s desk, removing his hoody. He bunched it up and put it on the desk. He sat down and rested his head on the hoody using it like a pillow. It was still early and he was still being stubborn. 

Hope walked past without a word and reached his office door. Before he could open it his frustration spilled over. The director had enough to do and plenty of people to deal with already, he just couldn’t handle Noel; not today. “I’m just staying in the office all day, why don’t you just go and take the day for yourself. If I need help I’ll call security.” The words came out harsh and left a horrible taste in Hopes mouth. 

Noel stood up quickly, sending the chair back in a small clatter that was almost deafening amongst the silence. This was it, Hope was sending him off. Guess he didn’t need his help after all. “Oh well,” he started sarcastically, “I wish you had said something before waking me up at this ridiculous hour!” Grabbing his hoody, Noel left for the elevator, not bothering to look back. 

As Hope heard the elevator close he felt saddened. He just didn’t understand why they were hurting each other like this. With his hand on the doorknob he leaned forward and rested his head against the door with a soft thud. He just made his day even longer. It wasn’t until he finally went in and sat down that he realized how lonely it used to be in his office. It was hard to work. 

…..

Noel walked through the dark city grumbling to him. It was so early and he was already up now he didn’t have anything to do. He kept his pace and turned into Grand Avenue that was eerily quiet in the early hours. His mind was racing with a hundred different things. He wanted so badly to go back to Hope but had no idea how to explain himself. At times he hated being so stubborn. 

It wasn’t long before Noel actually found a light up sign proclaiming ‘Open!’. He looked up and saw that it was the bakery. How Noel ever missed that distinct smell of sweetness he didn’t know. Cautiously he walked up to the shop and nudged the door. It easily came open with a ting and he heard a voice, “Just a moment!” 

The hunter looked around. It was a simple shop, just the counter, a few display cases that held delicious looking things and a couple small round tables with chairs. He heard someone walking up from the back and turned to greet them. It was another man. He was tall with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. He had a welcoming smile that didn’t falter as he saw Noel in his shop. 

“Sorry about that I was pulling some bread. How can I help you?” 

It took Noel a moment to realize he was staring. He blinked and looked around in the cases, “I… I’m not sure yet. I was just surprised to see that you were open. It’s so early.” 

The man waved his hand, “Oh I always open up this early to serve donuts and pastries but I don’t usually see a customer until around 6:30. Until today.” His blue eyes met with Noels and he recognized him. “Say you’re… Noel right?” 

The hunter blushed. “Yeah. How did you know?” It wasn’t until after he said it that he remembered his face plastered all over the papers. He sighed, “Sorry that was… a stupid question.” 

The baker shook his head, “No no don’t say that. I didn’t mean to bring anything up.” Eager to change the subject the blond man smiled again, “What can I get for you?” 

Looking into the case, Noel realized he wasn’t sure what many of these things were. He’d never been into this shop and Hope usually just bough pastries from the supermarket so the sake of convenience. Noel felt himself blush again and admitted to the other man that he hadn’t really tried a lot of these things before. 

The other man walked around the counter to stand next to Noel as he looked through the items displayed before him. The hunters felt his cheeks grow warm as he realized the man was standing rather close. The only other person to ever stand so close casually was Hope. 

Without looking up at him, he debated what to get. Some of the items were lightly glazed, others had icing, and some even had chocolate on top. What caught Noels eye was a flaky pastry that looked as though it was about to burst from a red berry filling. “You know they all look so good.” It was hard for Noel to stay calm when he could feel the other mans eyes on him. It sent a shiver down his back. 

The baker smiled and put a hand on Noels back, “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t I pick out a few of my favorites and you can give them a try.” Rather than lifting his hand as he walked away, he let it slide across the hunters muscled back before turning to walk back around the counter. 

It was hard for Noel not to feel a little uncomfortable around this man. His heart fluttered a little as he looked up to see the baker smirking slightly at him as he put on a clear glove and opened the doors of the case. He pulled out three items; a soft doughnut with chocolate glaze, a small blueberry muffin and finally, the berry-filled pastry Noel had been eyeballing. He placed them on a small plate, walked around the counter again, and motioned for Noel to sit at a table with him. 

Something inside the hunter told him not to, but as he saw the mans welcoming smile and those light blue eyes again, he felt himself walking over to sit by him. Noel knew his cheeks had to be pink and he was slightly embarrassed. The blond man introduced himself as Jackson. Noel shook his hand out of courtesy. Once the introductions were over, Jackson picked up the chocolate covered item and tore it in half, giving part of it to Noel. 

The pastry felt warm in his hand and the chocolate was still a little runny. As he bit into it, his mouth tingled. It was even sweeter than it looked. He couldn’t help but smile as he devoured it. Just as the other man finished his he tore the muffin in half. Noel could see the steam rising from inside. This was wasn’t as sweet but it was still moist and delicious. The hunter almost couldn’t wait until the last one was broken in half. As he took the first bite a small bit of berry oozed down his cheek. He put down the pastry and reached for a napkin, but Jackson beat him to it. Wiping the small bit off with his thumb before wiping his own hands with a napkin. Noel was motionless for a moment when the door behind him tinged. 

Jackson stood up to welcome the older women that came in. As they made small talk about the weather, Noel felt strange. It felt wrong to be there, being touched by this other man. Then he realized how much he missed being touched by Hope. He finished the pastry quickly as Jackson rung up the woman’s order and saw her to the door. 

Noel stood up and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. He had to get out of there. Jackson turned to smile at him, “I see you’re already done. What do you think?” His tone was light and he made his way back around the counter and grabbed a small box. 

The brunette nodded, “It was all very good. I… I’ve never had any of them before.” Noel walked towards the register, intending to at least pay for what he ate. Jackson however took his time putting one of each pastry they just ate into the small box and made his way over to meet him at the register. Seeing Noel reach for some money, he leaned over and grabbed his hand gently, turning it so that Noels palm was facing upward. He set the box in Noel’s hand, “That’s alright. It’s on me. I enjoyed the company. Early hours like this can get lonely.” He slowly pulled his hand away, leaving Noel to hold the box, “Just be sure to stop by whenever you’re on your own during this time.” 

Somewhere in the back, a small buzzer went off. Jackson smiled at Noel as he turned to leave for the kitchen. It took Noel a second to pull himself together and look down at the box. He couldn’t help but feel as though something was attached to the gift. For some reason, Noel still took it with him as he left to walk back home. Suddenly he felt more tired than before. 

As he walked into the apartment the set the box on the table and made his way to the back room, the one he refused to sleep in last night. He discarded his weapon and threw himself onto it, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling its scent. He missed Hope, so very much. 

…..

Hope walked down the street in the afternoon sun with a security guard by his side. He tried to ignore the occasional glances his way. Looking down at box in his hands, he counted the holes across the side to occupy his mind. Just as he reached six, a small white and orange paw reached out of one to feel around, as if hoping to find a magic switch to be released. The director sighed. How was he ever talked into this? It had all made sense an hour ago when Margaret explained it to him. 

‘Noel is a protector, Hope. This means he’s also a nurturer. You’re acting much too independent! You have the chance to watch your projects grow and mature. It’s a sense of accomplishment that he doesn’t have! What you need is a pet. A small one. Something that you two together can take care of and watch as it grows. Plus he’ll have the chance to truly nurture something.’ 

He bowed his head as the guard left him at the door to the apartment. Shifting the bag in his hand that held all the things they needed for the kitten, he opened the door and walked inside. He put the bag on the table and kicked off his shoes. He looked at the box again and heard someone walking down the hall. 

It was Noel. Their eyes met and Hope suddenly felt even more embarrassed about the cat. The kitten suddenly started to fight the box and it almost tipped out of Hopes’ hand. He set it on the ground and opened it up allowing the small cat to spring forth and tumble on the slick hardwood floor. Hope stood up and looked at Noel, hoping that somehow the kitten would do all the apologizing for him. 

Noel stared down at the cat, who was utterly terrified of her new surroundings. The only thing he managed to say was, “Why’d you get a cat?” 

The response was rather flat and Hope felt his cheeks flush. “I just… I thought it would help.” It sounded ridiculous. He sighed and walked past the both of them into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. The director leaned against the counter and took a long drink, trying to find words to say. Suddenly he heard little feet coming around the corner. 

The orange kitten pounced recklessly at Hope, batting at his calves with its tiny, very sharp, claws. The director yelped, trying to get away. That cat was possessed. It had to be. The moment Hope shook it off it gathered itself and pounced again, digging its weapons into his leg. He shook it off one last time and as the kitten jump at him he jumped onto the counter. “Stupid cat!”

He looked over to see Noel in the doorway. On his face was a soft smile that Hope hadn’t seen for far too long. The directors’ cheeks burned as he looked down at his small predator. The kitten was on its hind legs pawing at the cabinets below to try to find a way up. 

Noel looked at his silver hair companion, cowering cutely on the counter with his knees to his chest. How could he stay mad? Why was he ever mad in the first place? If he was the only one in the world to see Hope the way he did, that was enough. It would be a shame anyway to share such wonderful moments with everyone else. They had each other and he felt foolish for thinking they needed anyone else. He walked over to the quarreling couple and dipped his fingers into Hopes glass of water, gently flicking a small bit at the cat that then darted under the table for safety. 

Hope looked away, he felt weak and silly for acting as he did. Soon he felt the guardians strong-arms wrap around him and pulled him off the counter to be carried like a bride. Without a word, Noel walked out of the kitchen with him and through the living room and finally into the bedroom they shared, closing the door behind him. The last thing Hope saw before Noel tossed him onto the bed was the kittens little paw peeking out under the door, wanting inside.

Once on the bed, Noel and Hope made their apologies. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Sexual Content. Not Descriptive or Graphic

The low evening sun shone brightly through the window, casting a slightly orange glow into the room. Hope sat upright against the headboard of the bed. The only bit of clothes he managed to get back on was a pair of boxers. Noel however, was still naked, wrapped up in the blanket fighting sleep. The director looked down at his computer tablet and saw that the time for tomorrow meeting with the Council was at 3pm. He felt his stomach knot. Suddenly, the door started to rattle. Noel leaned up on his elbow, sleepily turning his attention toward it. A second later, it was jimmied open and the kitten came running in with a mewl, announcing her presence. 

“Hey, look at that,” Noel said with a chuckle, “cats not so stupid after all.” 

The director cringed as the kitten used her claws to pull herself up onto the bed, making a horrible noise. “I really hope she doesn’t do that to my nice furniture.” Noel reached over and picked up the kitty. As he did the little kitten stretched out her arms and toes as if she was going to take flight right out of his hand. 

“So tell me again why you bought us a cat?” 

With a small sigh Hope explained what Margaret had said about nurturing and progress. The hunter nodded as he listened. Before long he removed his necklace and dangled it above the nameless kitten, letting it paw relentless in an effort to tame it. It was very small indeed and had an zigzag pattern of orange and yellow all over its body except her feet where it was white, making it look as if she had little white shoes on.  After a moment Noel allowed the kitten to take possession of the necklace completely, and she wrapped herself around it, wresting it into submission. 

Once the explanation was over a smile appeared on Noels face, “I appreciate you two being worried over my nurturing, but I hadn’t really thought much about it. I’ve always known you were independent. I just enjoyed being around.” His voice trailed off as he watched the kitten play.  

Hope wanted so badly to apologize again for his behavior and reassure him that his presence was in fact wanted, and needed. But nothing too poetic came to mind. The director spaced off for a moment before remembering the small box on the table. “Hey, Noel? I… I saw your box on the table. Were they… Polite to you? When you went into the bakery?” 

Noel turned his attention away from the kitten that had wrapped itself around his hand, failing to tame it as his fingers wrapped playfully around her head.  _Yeah_ , he thought to himself,  _maybe too friendly…_

“Oh… well yeah. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, the gentleman that owns it is rather openly opposed to the Academy and a lot of what they do. For obvious reasons, we don’t get along so well. Most employees avoid the shop altogether. We’re familiar with him because he’s been known to start petitions and has even hosted a few protests. I was just worried that maybe he would project some of that onto you. I would hate for him to treat you any differently because of me.” 

The hunter felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered the mans words, ‘ _You’re… Noel right?’_  The man knew who Noel was. Suddenly everything he did and said felt wrong. Jackson had made a point to reach out and actually touch him. What better way to take your own personal jab at the Director then to put your hands all over his lover? Everything the hunter ate that morning suddenly wasn’t sitting well. With a small smile, Noel played it off to his silver-haired companion, “No, he didn’t really say anything. I just got a few things and left. It was one of the only places open that early.” 

The director nodded, “Good. What should we do for dinner?” 

Noel stood up, causing the kitten in is lap to tumble onto the bed, “I’ll go get something. I need to make a stop anyway.” 

Hope nodded, “That sounds fine. I’ll get everything set up here for our new house guest.”  

The hunter got dressed quickly and wrote down Hope’s sandwich order for the deli in Grand Avenue. It wasn’t far from where he needed to go. One his way out the door, he grabbed the box. Suddenly the words Jackson said when he handed him the box played back at him,  _‘Early hours like this can get lonely. Be sure to stop by when you’re on your own during this time.’_  That feeling he had, of something being attached to that gift, that was it. By taking them, he was giving the baker the notion and he would be coming back, but the hunter had no intention of doing so. Looking inside, all three pastries were in there, untouched. They would stay that way. 

All the way there, Noel felt uneasy and even dirty for being touched, even more so for letting Jackson do it. He had been so frustrated with Hope that he lost his head. He should have known better then to blindly trust anyone. It was hard sometimes to think civilians carried ulterior motives. His community had been so close, of course they had to if they were going to survive. Although it didn’t change their fate.  

As he approached the shop he saw through the window that a young woman with short red hair was working the counter. She smiled as an older man left with a small wave and a bag in his hand. Noel held the door open for him with a small bow then walked through it. The young lady at the register smiled and greeted him. “Hello! Sorry we’re a little picked over, the days almost over and we only have a few things left.” 

Noel shook his head, “its fine, I just…” he approached the counter, setting the box down and pushing it across to her, “wanted to give this back.” 

The poor woman looked almost frightened, “Oh my, um…. was something wrong with them?” 

“No, it’s… not that. They were a gift,” he explained, “I just can’t accept it.” With that he nodded politely and left, leaving the woman speechless at the counter. Maybe she would tell Jackson, maybe not. Either way, Noel had given it back and wanted no part of it. 

He stood in line at the deli and overlooked the sandwich options. First he ordered Hopes; mostly veggies, wheat bread and a few seasonings. Noel overlooked the options one more time before seeing something that made his mouth water. It was steak. You can put it in a sandwich, who knew? “I want that,” he said pointing at the juicy steak strips lying under a heat lamp. When asked if he wanted anything else, he added cheese, but that was all. 

As he walked back into the apartment he saw Hope, still in his underwear, peeling the cat one claw at a time off the side of his recliner. “Noel, maybe we should just take her back. I don’t think this is going to work out,” he said as he cringed at the sounds. 

“Aww,” Noel said in a small cooing voice, “that’s not fair she’s just a kitty.” He set down the deli bag and walked over taking the kitten out of Hopes hand, laying her on her back in his arms, “Hello kitty kitty.” Hope lifted his brow; it was his first time hearing Noel talk in a baby voice. In a way, it was kind of cute. His heart almost melted as Noel rubbed the kitten under chin, talking softly to her. He was calling her a bad cat, but his tone was hardly convincing. As much as he’d probably deny it, he was most certainly a nurturer. 

That night, Hope stayed up late going over one last time everything he’d put together for the meeting tomorrow. Noel went to bed at his usual time and a couple hours later, the kitten jumped off his lap and left as well. Before he knew it, it was after 1 a.m. and he couldn’t stay awake any longer after waking up so early that morning. 

As Hope went into the bedroom to change he was delighted to see Noel in his bed. It would be nice to sleep next to him again. Once he was ready he lay down quietly and rolled over to put an arm around Noel. As he did he felt something soft and furry against the hunters’ chest.  The kitten hardly reacted to Hopes touch, nothing more than a wiggle. He closed his eyes and smiled. For a while, it felt as though he had a family. 

At some point that night Noel ended up rolling over enough that Hope was at the edge of the bed, with the kitten sleeping on the bedside table. The director was woken up by his alarm, looking over he saw that it was still set for 4:45 a.m. Behind him; Noel began to stir with a groan. The poor kitten that was lying right beside the alarm seemed just as displeased. Leaning up onto his elbow Hope shut off the alarm and reset it, changing the time to 7:45 instead. 

From beside him Noel was trying to will himself to sit upright. “Go back to sleep Noel. We’ll wake up in a few hours.” With a small thud, Hopes’ head hit the pillow once again and he felt his partner wrap his arms around him, kissing his neck softly, “I love you Hope.” As much as he wanted to say it back, he ended up just falling back asleep. 

…..

The alarm went off again and both seem didn’t seem to want to listen to it. After a couple taps on the snooze button they were up at 8:05 and rushing to get ready. How they managed to make it to the Academy by 8:35 was beyond them. Without coffee Hope wasn’t functioning very well. Luckily Noel was wide awake and kept the director on task for the most part. As lunch closed in on them the silver-haired man was getting more and more nervous. It didn’t help that the sky seemed rather cloudy and ominous. 

Margaret did her best to assure them that everything would be alright, but it didn’t help. Noel managed to eat something but Hope opted to skip lunch. Before they knew it, 2:45 had rolled around and it was time to head downstairs to the meeting. The trip was long, and neither of them had anything to say on the way. 

As they walked across the main hall and down a narrow hallway, Noel felt himself regretting lunch. You could faintly hear the sound of rain throwing itself against the massive building. The walkway seemed to stretch for miles. He rubbed his hands together, giving himself something to do. Hope stopped first and faced the door. It was a just a normal metal sliding door with the words, “Meeting Room 308” on it. However, it hard not to see it as something much more intimidating. 

Noel took his first few steps into the room and was already frightened. He had been to Hope’s normal meetings, consisting of intellectuals gathering around a table, sipping drinks, talking over his head and passing computer tablets around, but this, this was something else. The room had two tables, facing the front of the room where a raised stage was set, adorned with one long table seating the 7 people, already in attendance that would decide their fate.

The gentleman in the center, with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, adjusted his glasses and welcomed them, “Good Afternoon Director Estheim and Mr. Kreiss. If you’ll take a seat on the table to your right, Commander Hobson should be here shortly.” 

Hope nodded politely, “Thank you Dr.Karlton.” As they made their way over to take a seat Noel scanned the Council. There were 3 women and 4 men. All of them of course dressed in Academy attire. They seemed to smile warmly as they got comfortable. On the table was a pitcher of water with two glasses, in case they got thirsty. 

After a very brief period of silence the door slid open and Commander Hobson came barreling inside. At his side was a young woman obviously tasked with carrying everything, as she seemed to have her hands full. Of the two of them, she seemed the most frightened. Dr.Karlton greeted them, instructing them to sit at the table about 6 feet away from theirs. Once the young lady got her things down and took a seat Dr.Karlton rose to his feet holding a tablet in his hand, speaking into it as it recorded his words, “This is Dr. Marcus Karlton, head of the Academy Legislative Council. It is the 12th day of the 5th month in the year 400A.F. Due to adverse weather conditions we may be forced to seek emergency shelter or in the event that we lose power, this meeting will continue on the 15th day of the 5th month at 6 pm. 

Today’s discussion is a hearing and ruling over item number 1330458-H. This particular item is a Declaration of Veto to override a current standing decision of Director Hope Estheim. The decision in question is regarding the employment of Noel Kreiss as a personal guardian to Director Estheim. The situation came in light of the events seven weeks ago in which Director Estheim was attacked, sustaining multiple injuries and a work loss time accumulation of about six weeks. It was the recommendation of Commander Hobson of the Academia Military that Mr. Kreiss be relieved of his duties. Director Estheim declined to authorize the termination of employment. Until the current date, Noel Kreiss has remained a guest of the Academy in his position as Director Hope Estheims’ unofficial escort. Both parties as well as the council are in attendance and fully understand the situation. Are there any opening remarks or anything the parties would like to add to the record before we begin?” 

Commander Hobson waved his hand, declining to say anything. Hope however, did have one thing to add. He nodded to the council, swallowing his fear, “I would like the record to show that I, Director Hope Estheim would like to render an admission of full responsibility for the events of the 24th day of the 3rd month that resulted in my injuries and work-time loss.”

Noel felt his stomach clench. The hunter wasn’t expecting Hope to take the blame. He still felt as though it was his fault and he wanted so badly to say otherwise. There was a small murmur from the Council table as they reacted to the rather unexpected opening statement. Noel clenched his fists and turned his eyes to the floor; remember Hopes’ broken body that day. It wasn’t his fault, not at all.

Dr.Karlton cleared his throat, “Your admission has been noted, Director.”

Commander Hobson finally decided to speak, his voice, was not something neither of them had missed one bit, “I would like to object to the admission, Council.”

“Commander Hobson, objections will be accepted once the meeting has officially started, please keep in mind that you have already declined to add anything to the record.” 

Noel could hear a small growl from the Commander. It was far too early for him to be getting worked up. 

“If neither party nor a member of the Council have anything to add, I would like to announce that the meeting is officially underway.” 

–

Naturally, when the meeting started, Hobson went in a rampage. Trying to convince the council that Hope was not responsible for the event that changed everything. Stating Noel was required to be at his side at each time while they are outside of the Academy building. No exceptions. 

“I was speaking with another gentleman at the time,” Hope pleaded. “He had permission to be excused.”

Hobson pulled something out of his stack of papers and looked it over for a moment. “It’s stated that for Noel to be excused he had to have been verbal permission to leave your protection. Was Noel in fact given verbal permission to leave?”

Hope had to think for a moment. Remembering that day wasn’t something he did too often. His face fell. Hope glanced over at his brunette protector next to him. He didn’t. At most, he nodded when Noel lifted his finger, telling him he would be back in a moment. This wasn’t a good start. 

“Council,” Hope started, “please, believe me when I say that I approved of his temporary absence.”

“According to Professor Marcus, whom you were speaking to, he didn’t recall a  _verbal_  request or approval for his leave!” 

“That’s just being tedious Commander-”

“Was Noel-given  _verbal permission_ -to leave?” The slow pace Hobson spoke, as well as the pauses in his sentence told everyone that he was losing patience. He knew he had this one. He wanted Hope to tell him he’d won. 

Hope shut his eyes, exhaling slowly. “No,” his voice was small, hardly heard over the rain, “I didn’t give Noel verbal permission to leave.” 

“Which makes his absence unauthorized making him responsible for anything to occur during that time.” 

Hope clenched his fists, doing a fairly good job composing himself. Dr. Karlton turned to the women at his right, who had been tapping away at a tablet for some time during the debate. She leaned forward into her microphone, “It is the stated in Academy mandate that anyone charged with the responsibility of safety regarding an Academy individual must receive verbal permission for absences up to 4 hours, written consent from 4 hours to 48 hours and approval from council for anything longer than 48 hours.” 

Dr. Karlton nodded slowly, “Thank you… I’m sorry Director… I’m afraid your request must be denied. Consequence for the events taken place that day will be credited to Noels absence and must be noted in the report.” 

The Director turned towards Noel, whispering softly, “I’m so sorry. This isn’t starting out very well.” 

Noel shook his head, “Hope… I know I never should have left. I never wanted this to happen; for you to end up here defending yourself in front of all of them. I thought becoming a soldier would keep this from happening.” 

“Commander,” Dr. Karlton said, “What is your key point in determining that Noel Kreiss should be relieved of duty?” 

“Mr. Kreiss is not, and never was, properly trained for his position. It was his personal relationship with the Director that got him his position. The safety of a V.I.P. should be given to someone specifically trained to fulfill the duties.” 

Karlton turned towards Hope, “Director, what made you feel as though Noel was capable of his duties?” 

Hope looked over at the Commander then back at Karlton, “Doctor I have always believed Noel was capable of protecting others. His entire life in fact was dedicated to doing such a task. You are aware that he has come from the distant future. In that time, he was tasked from a young age, with guarding the Yeul of his time. He received his extensive training from a previous guardian, unfortunately we all know him as Caius Ballad. 

After coming to the through the time gates; he protected and worked alongside Serah Farron. We have benefited greatly from their travels, during which they’ve encountered very noteworthy challenges. While it is true that did not attend a military academy, being able to take down monstrous creatures such as a Behemoth with only one other person is reason enough. Considering it is a task assigned to groups of soldiers often 8 or more.” 

Commander Hobson, wore a smug face, and just couldn’t keep from saying something, “That’s a moving explanation and it certainly showcases the physical strength of Mr. Kreiss. However, the city environment is something very different from the outside. Attacks are often done in a terrorist fashion, under cover and discreetly which is hardly comparable to an outright charge from a very predictable creature. Simply put, Noel is struggling to live in a city surrounding as it is, he can hardly be prepared to care for another person in it. With the councils permission I’d like to demonstrate by asking Noel a few questions.” 

Dr. Karlton was taken back. He looked over at Noel, “We will allow it. Mr. Kreiss, you can either accept or deny the Commanders request.” 

Noel felt his anger surge. He had enough of Hobson already, now that he had taken a shot at Hopes’ confidence, it was his turn. “Yes, sir. I’ll… answer the best I can.” 

Hobson tried to contain his chuckle, but a few fell out. He was handed a hand held projector and he displayed an odd looking item in the center of room large enough for everyone to see. It was triangular in shape but the edges were all rounded. “Mr. Kreiss, this is what’s known as an improvised explosive. Soldiers and protectors are taught how to recognize these and many others during their investigative courses. What is the average size of these explosives Mr. Kreiss?” 

Noels’ heart dropped. He had no idea. Until now he had never laid eyes on such a thing. Despite his training in situational awareness while at the outpost, they never did much discussing on bombs. In Noel’s mind, a big explosion comes from a big thing. His guess was as good as any. Still, he was afraid to take a stab and embarrass himself, “I… I don’t know Commander.” 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Hobson didn’t gloat, he simply replied, “about 4 to 9 inches,” and clicked to another picture. It was a gun, a large one. Upon closer inspection it looked like two guns put together. “Mr. Kreiss if someone is found with a weapon such as this in their possession, what would that tell you about the carrier?” 

Noel again was at a loss. After a few moments he was able to separate the guns in his mind and could tell you what two weapons they were individually, but as for drawing any sort of conclusion from the joining of those two, he wasn’t sure. Maybe, that they were good at welding? “I can’t draw any definite conclusion, sir.” 

“It would tell you that the wielder is in contact with an illegal arms dealer. As modifications to any standard weapon is strictly prohibited within the military and police force.” Another click, this time it was a section of the Academia map. All of the roads were labeled except one. “Mr. Kreiss, what is the name of the missing street in this photograph?” 

This was getting frustrating. The hunter tried and tried to come up with something-anything. But his mind went blank. He never thought to sit down and study the entire map of Academia. Just the thought made him dizzy. Noel could tell that no one except Hobson was enjoying this. The Council was looking rather disappointed and Hope was trying his best to smile encouragingly, but his eyes didn’t look so hopeful either. Noel sighed, this was his defeat, and he had to accept it, “I don’t know, Commander.” 

“It’s known as Anders Street,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Question after question Noel kept striking out. In the end, out of 10 questions, he got three correct, which made for a failing percentage. Commander Hobson could have gone on all day, but the Council stopped him at 10, stating they understood his point. 

It was hard not to feel a little hopeless at that point. They were being taken down minute by minute. Hobson was on a rampage. Still, the Council was on their side, although in a subtle way. 

“Commander Hobson,” said a woman from the Council, she wasn’t much older than Hope and had long blonde hair, “you are aware that the final decision for each person’s personal protection lies with them. Should they hired outside of the military or anyone other than recommended, they are made to sign a release stating they understand the dangers. The Director was no exception. I imagine even now he understands that there is some risk to keeping Mr. Kreiss as his guardian.”

“Of course ma’am,” Hobson replied, “I’m not saying the Director can’t in fact hire anyone he wants. I’m asking that Noel take responsibility for his actions.” He turned his eyes towards the hunter, “Punishment for failure of duties of such a delicate nature is termination. There’s nothing but honor to stand up and take the punishment for your mistake.” 

That was it; Hobson was taking personal jabs now. Implying Noel had no sense of honor or responsibility. He took it with a straight face. But inside, the brunette was crushed. All this time he had been responsible and now Hope was trying to get him out of it. He should have resigned. He should have left. But he loved the Director. Now, being torn down and made to seem inadequate in front of his love and everyone else, there was no more reason to fight. 

Hope however, saw things differently. His eyes threw daggers at Hobson as he stood to his feet and spoke directly to him, not the Council, “Those mistakes were mine. You can recite protocol, twist what happened and do everything to put this on him, but I walked myself into that alley and confronted my attackers alone! That was my undoing! The scars that I bear are from me! From the moment I asked him to protect me, my confidence in him has never wavered. Not for a second. Not while I was bleeding in that alley,” the image threw a spear through Noels’ heart, “not when he left for six weeks bettering himself and not now. Noel is the only person I trust with my life. No one else will ever suffice. I chose him! I wanted him! And if he goes I’m going with him!” 

The only thing audible in the silent that followed were the gasps of anyone that opened their mouths. That was it: Hopes final stand. He had one card left in his hand, and he threw it down: challenging the deck, the dealer and the house by betting it all. Everything Hope said fell onto Noel like a thousand tons of rock. He had been waiting for Hope to tell him he loved him and in his own way, he had. Without Hope, there would be no second Cocoon. He was effectively threatening to condemn the world… ‘ _For us_ ,’ Noel thought. 

Together they could walk side by side, hand in hand, with Noel destroying the world that stood in their way and Hope would watch… ignoring the destruction and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he tore it all apart. All they wanted, was each other. It would be all they ever needed. 

—

After Hopes’ announcement, there was nothing left to be said. Everyone knew what was at stake. When the tension settled, and all the words sunk in Dr. Karlton quietly asked that both parties allow three hours for the Councils’ deliberation. Commander Hobson left first, barreling out in a wordless fury. As for Hope and Noel, it took them a few moments to move. 

The Director went first, gathering his things and silently heading for the door. Noel took the hint and followed behind him. So many things raced through their minds, but they were not things to be said in front of others. Each step felt heavy and uncertain as they walked across the main hall and into an elevator. Even the way up was dead silent. 

As the doors opened and they walked out, Margaret could almost feel the tension herself, and didn’t bother to ask. She simply smiled politely and nodded as they walked past. 

Hope didn’t know where else to go in his office, besides his desk. As he sat down, his own words echoed back at him. If Noel was released and he did in fact go with him, this would have to be handed off to someone else. Looking down at all his notes, his books and papers scattered all over it was hard to think that he’d only have a day to organize them. He was determined to stick to his word and never leave Noel. 

The hunter walked over to the window and looked across the city. The storm had passed, but a light rain still fell. In the distance he could she two young girls scurrying about under one umbrella. All these people; so many lives, young and old needed to be protected. Even the souls of the children not yet born, deserved a chance. He suddenly felt so selfish for wanting it all to burn, just for himself. 

Perhaps it was the gravity of realizing just how much he didn’t know. But something inside of him turned, and he refused to let them give up the future. It was that journey all along that brought them to each other. Even though Noel had everything he wanted, he could not hold onto it for a price so high. If it meant sacrificing it all, Noel had to do it. Even if it tormented his heart and soul. 

“Hope…” he said in a small voice, “If they let me go, and I can’t protect you… I have to leave… and you have to stay.” 

The Directors heart stopped. He just threatened to give it all up, and Noel was backing out. “No!” Hope turned in his chair, his voice was desperate. He was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. “You can still stay here we’ll figure this out-”

“My job here was to protect you. If I can’t do that, I have to find another way to help. I’ll find Serah or Snow or even go alone. I‘m not going to stay here and play housewife while the rest of you shoulder the burden.” 

“You won’t go alone! I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not Hope,” Noels voice was firm and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. He turned to face the other man, “Without you there is no chance for them.” He pointed out the window, at the rain, the city and everyone in it. “You can’t condemn all those people!” 

“It’s just as well,” Hope said rising to his feet, “because I could never forgive them!”

“This isn’t just about us! This is so much bigger.” Noel stepped forward, pleading with the other man, “Maybe, this is how it’s supposed to happen…”

“I don’t believe that! I’ll never believe that.” He also stepped forward and reached out grab Noel by his forearms. “The future has already taken too much! I gave up my family! I gave the future my friends! And you… you’re both and so much more.” He reached up to stroke the brunette hair, “Noel if it took you too, it would shatter me!” 

“Don’t say that,” Noel whispered, “You’re strong.” 

“Only because of you, Noel.” Hope embraced him, inhaling the hunters scent. It was a smell he had grown accustomed to falling asleep with and waking up to. “You’re my strength. My everything. I need you.” 

“Hope…” Noel swallowed, “If today has taught me anything, it’s that I can’t protect you. There are too many things I don’t know. What if you died at my side? I would never forgive myself.”

“I’d die anyway…without you.” 

Noels heart broke. We wished he had never laid eyes on Hope in that alley. He could never forget and every time he saw it in his mind it was as fresh and as painful as the first time. It would haunt him until the day he died. He almost imagined his lover’s death but his poor heart wouldn’t let him. If Hope was lost… Any future saved wouldn’t be worth living in for Noel. “When you… go,” Noel couldn’t even speak of Hopes death, “I will find a way to go with you.” 

The Directors body turned rigid. He had dealt with the threat of his own death before. But Noels… never. He couldn’t. His heart threw itself every which way in his chest, telling Hope that he was alive, right there in his arms. His emotions ached at him to pull the hunter closer, and hold onto to him always. Perhaps if he pulled him close enough, they could turn into one person and never be apart again. Those emotions turned into a hunger for his beloved. Hope felt his lips tremble as they begged for what sustained them, Noels kiss. It wasn’t a second later, that Hope found those lips, and felt the tender touch he could not live without.

The movement was quick, and it caught Noel off guard. Chills assaulted his spine so suddenly his body almost quivered for a moment. His breath caught in his lungs and a small whine was all that escaped his lips. The hunter could feel Hopes’ hands wander his back and his thoughts were blurry. Suddenly, he noticed Hopes’ scent, as if it were stronger than before. Soon, his own hands were folded around the Director, pulling him closer.   _‘This is no good. If Hope keeps this up, I…”_  Noels thoughts were interrupted as he felt Hopes hand leave his back and reach down and undo his belt. 

“No,” Noel said in a whispered voice that had already surrendered, “not here.” 

Hope didn’t reply; he simply occupied Noels lips with his own. Just like that, the hunter felt his body surrender. Once the belt was unclasped it was discarded to the side. The brunette felt his knees grow weak and there was no where to go, except the floor. He tumbled down; Hope still in his arms, and was pushed onto his back. It felt cool and hard against his skin. Hope pressed himself against Noel, making his head spin. 

For a moment, Noel wondered how long his breathing had been labored. The thought was interrupted by a familiar hand creeping under his shirt. Hope had taken his gloves off, making Noel slightly gasp at his touch. As he looked up, into Hope’s eyes above him, he wanted to take back everything he said. He couldn’t live without this; without him. 

Hope was a gentle love maker. He touched Noel as if he were porcelain and kissed him as if he were silk. It was slow and deliberate, making it known that he would not be satisfied, until every inch of his guardian, was pleased. Noel didn’t feel the hard floor beneath his back, or chill of the air on his skin, he only felt Hope; and it felt like paradise. 

…..

A small sigh escaped Noels lips as he lay on his side, still on the floor, resting his head on Hopes’ shirt that was all bundled up. He could feel the hand of the Director that lay behind him running up and down his side, sometimes reaching around to stroke his abdomen and hips. Hope was still planting kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. He couldn’t get enough. The hunter closed his eyes; he could stay this way forever. 

 “It’s ironic,” Noel said. 

Out of curiosity Hope stopped his teasing and leaned forward, looking down into Noels eyes. Noel rolled over to lay flat on his back, looking up at Hope. “That… I should be your strength.” He reached up to cradle Hopes’ gentle face in his hand. 

Hope nuzzled into the touch, putting a small kiss in the palm of Noels hand. “Why do you say that?” 

“Because you… you’re my weakness. I can’t help but surrender myself to you. It feels at times as though my body aches when your not there. Here, in your arms… I feel powerless.” He stared into Hopes’ eyes. Those eyes were a sanctuary. A place he could run, hide and forfeit his stubborn pride. The hunter was so overwhelmed by this love, he felt tiny in its presence. He hadn’t felt this small, since he was a child.  

Hope leaned down to kiss him reassuringly. They would find a way to stay together. 

…..

When they walked out of the office they found Margaret’s’ chair empty. Hope looked back at Noel and shrugged.  As they walked towards the elevator Noel reached out and took Hopes’ hand. For some reason he felt as though he should hold on. It would be something to ease his tension on the way.

The trip to the conference room was more ominous than the last. There would be no debating, or even speaking for that matter. The decision was made. All they could do was sit and listen. Once the Council handed it down, you had no choice but to accept it. 

They were almost to the conference room when they spotted a rather unexpected visitor. Margaret, Commander Hobson, his poor assistant, and General corley were outside of the conference room having what looked like forced, polite conversation. Each and every smile was a fake one. When Noel and Hope came into view General Corley nodded politely. Hobson however snarled at Hope before moving his eyes towards the General and then back at him. Suggesting the Generals’ appearance was Hopes’ doing.  Margaret just seemed uncomfortable around the both of them.

“Gentleman it’s nice to see you again,” General Corley said as he shook their hands. 

“General,” Hope smiled, “This is rather unexpected.” He was hoping Hobson would take the hint.

“I know its last minute but I thought I would come to see how things went.” 

It was then the door opened automatically. Hobson barreled in first of course. Corley held his hand out, allowing the ladies in ahead of them before heading inside. Margaret and the General stood against the wall just inside the door. Hope sighed and walked in with Noel close behind. His stomach was just as uneasy as the first time. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t eaten anything all day. Noel however was still trying to figure out why and how Margaret and Corley got in to see the final decision. 

They took their seats and looked up at the Council. It was a rather ominous situation. The silence was thick and Dr. Karlton seemed to be taking his time getting things together. Maybe this was intentional for a dramatic effect. Maybe he just wasn’t organized. Either way, Noel was having a hard time keeping calm and found himself getting fidgety. He preferred to dive into things head first. Never sit and wait. Without shame, or hesitation, Hope reached out, taking Noels hand into his own, holding onto it firmly. Reminding him that they were in this together.

At long last, Dr. Karlton rose to his feet, clearing his throat. “I want to thank you all for your patience as we deliberated. This was a very unusual situation, with very extenuating circumstances. All of which had to be taken into account. With so much to consider, getting to this point proved to be rather difficult. However, we have reached a decision.” 

Hopes grip on Noel tightened, and he almost felt light headed. This was it. They were either staying together, or leaving together. 

Dr. Karlton looked down at his paper, reading the words that would decide the future. “It is the decision of this Council, by unanimous vote, that Mr. Kreiss be allowed to retain his position as personal escort to Director Hope Estheim.” Hope inhaled sharply and felt Noel tighten his grip almost too hard. With a small glance over he saw that Hobson, if he could, would be tearing each of them apart with his bare hands. From the back, you could hear General Corley hushing Margaret’s’ small squeal of joy. 

“This decision was made in light of Noel’s past efforts for the Academy. His travels through time have proven convenient and very beneficial not just for us but the future of mankind. These are some of the aforementioned extenuating circumstances. Also, taking into consideration the demonstration we witnessed several weeks ago, we believe that although Mr. Kreiss has much to learn, he is well on his way.

This brings me to the stipulations of this decision.” 

Hope’s face fell. Stipulations were a fancy way of saying that there was a catch. His heart raced, but he wasn’t sure why. If Noel could stay with him, he would do anything at all to keep him there. Perhaps he was both frightened and excited.

“Noel will be allowed to sustain his position if Director Estheim agrees to sign a renewed contract, stating once again, that he understands the risks involved in keeping someone not trained by an official military sanction associated with the Academy. Also, to ease Commander Hobson’s’ anxieties regarding the safety of our Director, with cooperation from General Corley, Noel is to test into and attend nightly courses specifically designed to help give him the knowledge necessary  to one day  receive certification from the Academy. The last will be that in any event we believe that Director Estheim is at great risk for danger, we will add to his protection by assigning an increase in his security detail without prior request.” He looked directly at Hope, “Director, do you agree to your portion of these terms, in exchange for this agreement?” 

Hope stood up with a smile, “Yes Council. I accept.” 

Dr. Karltons’ eyes fell towards Noel, who stood up immediately out of excitement, “Mr. Kreiss, do you agree to your responsibilities listed, giving us your word that you will put forth your most earnest effort in the future to ensure your success?” 

“Yes! I accept.” 

“I would like thank both parties for your attendance. The Councils’ decision shall go down into record as final and just. This meeting and its recorded dialogue is now a matter of public record and is open to be revisited at a later time. Thank you.” With that he nodded politely and the Council altogether rose and one by one, exited the room through the left side. 

Hobson was about to loose his head. He stood to his feet and charged his way over to Hope, stopping less than a few inches away. “You! You did this! I never thought you would be one to abuse your power and call in your friends-” 

“Stand down Commander.” General Corley’s’ voice was harsh and abrupt. It was Hopes’ first time hearing it that way and it sent chills down his spine. Even he was afraid. He looked over to see the Commander making his way towards them with a stiff, military walk. 

Hobson did as he was told and took a big step back, standing rigid in front of his superior. Corley looked at him, but turned his attention to Hope, “I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other, Director.” He reached out to take Hopes’ hand. 

“I’m not sure why,” Hope started, “but I feel as though I should thank you.” 

The General waved slightly, “Don’t worry too much about it. I’ve never trained a man found unfit for duty, and I intend like to keep it that way.” He then reached out to take Noel’s hand and shake it firmly, “I’ll be seeing you in class then Mr. Kreiss.” With a small wink he turned and to leave the conference room, telling Hobson to come along with him. 

With one final glance and a snarl that painted his face even uglier than before, Hobson obeyed orders and left as well, his poor helper scurrying behind carrying everything as always. 

Hope turned to face Noel. For the longest moment, they stared into each others eyes. This was it. It was over. Noel felt light as air as he was pulled into Hopes’ arms to savor a kiss. This moment, along with all the others, had been strung together to make what felt like a never ending obstacle. But now, on the other side, they truly felt as though they had made it. This was proof of their destiny with one another. Nothing would stand in their way. 

Hope reached down, taking a hold of Noels’ hand, and together they walked out of the room and into the next chapter. Hope intertwined his fingers with the hunters and took solace in their strength. They would take on the future side by side, protecting each other and finding the best in each other, during the worst of times. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Epilogue)

Hope stared out the window. He could feel the floor against the top of his head as he sat upside down on the couch, with his feet dangling over the back. He checked the clock. It was almost 11pm. Noel should be home any second. Despite happily accepting the stipulations of Noel’s employment, being alone at night was getting rather annoying. It was then, that Hope realized just how quiet the house was. Sure Noel was gone, but he wasn’t completely alone. 

His eyes shifted from side to side as he tried to find the cats hiding place. She was around here somewhere, and nighttime was her favorite time. Just as he thought the coast was clear, a flash of orange charged at him from the left side. He threw his arms up and tried to twist his body to face the cat, but the jerking motions, a mewl and a loose couch cushion all somehow managed to leave Hope lying on the floor. The carpet was soft against the side of his face. 

Then he saw her. She was under the television stand. He narrowed his eyes to glare at her, “One day Noel will get tired of you, and when he does, I kept my receipt!” 

The cat had no idea what those words meant, but she knew that tone. She crouched down, tail flicking as she shuffled her feet around, finding the perfect pouncing stance. Hope felt his eyes grow wide. She would go for his face, she always did. Just as he was about to stand up, a sound of a door barreling open came from behind him. 

The sound itself was unexpected so Hope was of course frightened and poor kitty wasn’t expecting it either. She abandoned the mission and took off in scurry down the hall, leaving Hope to fend for himself as he lay on the floor, with his hands on his head for some reason. It must have been the adrenaline. 

Noel caught the tail end of the situation, but knew enough to assume his over zealous entrance had everyone on edge. Then he spotted Hope on the floor. By then he was pushing himself upright. 

“Noel! You’re home,” Hope said with a delighted smile. He stood up and brushed himself off with a smile and made his way over to greet Noel with a hug. 

The hunter smirked as he put his arms around Hope, “Is Daphne picking on you again?” 

Hope scoffed, “It’s hard enough that your not here at night, but to put up with your possessed cat makes it agony.” He heard Noel chuckle a little. He ignored it and pulled him closer, “I just missed you.” 

Then Noels hand found its way up Hopes pajama shirt to tickled his abdomen. “I missed you too,” he purred into Hopes’ ear. Hope closed his eyes and let Noels hand have free reign. The director smiled as Noel nuzzled his cheek.

It never took much to turn Hope into mush around Noel. They shared that same weakness for each other. But it was as weakness they adored. They could fall into each other and throw everything else to the wayside. But should anyone threaten their tender embrace, they also found in each other a frightening strength. A strength that could tear a building apart brick by brick and shatter the land, leaving a scar on the surface you could see from the highest mountain. That strength could feed them the will to destroy the world with everyone in it. And they would do so, side by side, forever. 


End file.
